Sonic Gets Tangled 4: Tangled in Time
by Godzillaatlarge1457
Summary: After getting caught in Shadow's Chaos Control, Rapunzel appears in Sonic's world. It's Sonic's birthday, but Eggman sends them on an adventure that goes through time as they are accompainied by their past selves in a quest to resuce their friends.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome To Mobius

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

Note: I'm using the title names from the sountrack (which I created, but own none of the songs on it) so that's why the videos are using different titles that what I label the songs as.

I do not own Sonic and his friends or Tangled

* * *

><p><strong>((Rapunzel's PrologueOpening Title starts playing [Youtube: /watch?v=A4hzd-vKEOc]))**

'My name is Rapunzel Fitzherbert. I've had quite an interesting life. When I was little I was kidnapped by an old woman named Gothel, who hid me away in a tower saying it was to protect me from people who might want to use my hair for evil purposes, but she was only keeping it for herself. That's another thing about me. My hair glows and is able to heal people's injuries if I sing a certain song. Anyways, the day before I turned eighteen, I finally got out thanks to a blue hedgehog named Sonic, a two-tailed fox named Tails, and a wonderful and charming man named Flynn Rider, which I would find out was just an alias and his real name was Eugene Fitzherbert. They showed me a great time at the kingdom of Corona and I fell in love with Eugene. Unfortunately, an evil man was looking for me, wanting to use my hair's power for world domination. His name was Doctor Eggman and he almost got me, but Sonic, Tails and Eugene saved me. When Eggman was defeated, Sonic and Tails had to go, but they would later come back two years with some new friends just in time for me and Eugene's wedding. Unfortunately for us, Dr. Eggman had also came back, this time releasing a black and red hedgehog named Shadow and the ancient God Iblis. Iblis almost destroyed the planet, but thanks to Sonic and Shadow, he was teleported to another place. After that adventure, Sonic and his friends had to leave, and I guess Eggman left too because he hasn't been causing trouble. Anyways, after a year, me and Eugene had a wonderful baby girl called Krisie. After another year, Shadow returned, but he had no memory of meeting us or even being here. Two villains wanted to rule Corona, but there plan backfired when Shadow decided to side with us. They attacked the kingdom with an army of robots, but Shadow protected the kingdom. He couldn't save Krisie from being killed by Mephiles though, but I got my revenge on Mephiles after that. Shadow saved the kingdom and managed to find out the truth about his past. He left after that and I guess I got caught in his Chaos Control thingy, so now I'm going on a new adventure.'

**((Music Stops))**

Rapunzel slowly opened her eyes and took in her new surroundings. She wasn't in Corona anymore. The ground was green, so that was still the same, but there were lakes in the background of this beautiful place. There were tall palm trees and flowers that were about her size. She looked to her right and saw a loop-de-loop hillside that had a path leading to it. She turned to look at what sights were in front of her, only to see a familiar looking face. "Sonic!" she said as she lunged out and gave her old friend Sonic the Hedgehog a big hug.

**((Rapunzel on Mobius/Green Hill Zone: Present starts playing [Youtube: /watch?v=CicGCqUsQlI0]))**

"Hey, Rapunzel," Sonic said, hugging back. "Long time no see." They stopped hugging and Sonic looked at Rapunzel. "You sure did grow out your hair again."

"Huh?" Rapunzel looked at the ground to the side of her and reached out, grabbing hair. Her blond hair had gone back to how it was when she was eighteen. Plus her clothes felt a little big. "How did it grow back this fast? I don't remember it being this long when I was in Corona."

"I don't know either. I'm sorry I have to cut our reunion short, but I think I'm late for my birthday party," Sonic said, about to run past her.

"Wait, it's your birthday? Well, happy birthday Sonic. How old are you today?"

"I'm twenty years old today."

"Wow. You don't look like you're twenty."

"Heh, thanks. Well, I got to be going. You can come to if you want to." With that, Sonic sped past her, going down the path that would lead to the loop-de-loop hillside. He wasn't going that fast so Rapunzel could follow him if she wanted to follow.

Rapunzel got back up, smiling. She grabbed the strands of her long hair and carried them in her arms and took off, following the path. When she reached the loop-de-loop hill, she stopped. She tried to run up it, but couldn't make it all the way around to the other side. Sonic saw this from the other side and ran back.

"Need some help?"

Rapunzel nodded her head. Sonic went over and picked her up, carrying her in his arms and ran through the loop-de-loop hillside and continued on his way, still carrying Rapunzel. "Thanks," she said. "No problem," Sonic replied.

Soon they both reached a large clearing where a ton of animals were. Surrounding them were some tables. One had party objects, another had a cake and some chilidogs, and the last one had presents on it. "Well, here we are," Sonic said, setting Rapunzel down on the ground.

Rapunzel saw Tails, Amy and Knuckles there, along with some other animals. There was a rabbit with a blue creature floating beside it, a green crocodile that looked almost her size, a fuchsia chameleon, and a bee with a helmet and jacket.

The rabbit had cream-colored fur with cinnamon fur around its eyes, on the top of its head and on the tips of its ears. It had cinnamon-brown eyes, a brown nose and a white muzzle. It wore white gloves and socks, a vermillion dress with a cobalt tie and vermillion and yellow shoes. The creature floating above its head had light blue skin with some yellow markings on the tips of its hands, feet, tail and on the tip of its head. At the top of its head was a floating yellow ball. It wore a red bow-tie and had pink wings on its back.

The crocodile had green scales and greenish-yellow arms, underbelly and it was around the lower parts of its mouth. It had orange eyes and wore black headphones on its head, along with a golden chain necklace around its neck. Down its back were red spikes. It wore white gloves with black glove cuffs that had gold on the sides that connected to an orange line. Its black boots had a white underside and white lining.

The chameleon had golden-yellow eyes and a yellow horn that was where its nose would be. Its tail was all curled up, just like Pascal's tail is, and it had purple spikes going down its back. It wore purple boots with a black stripe. On its wrist and ankle bands, there were golden, studded jewelry. It wore yellow socks and had on white gloves.

The bee had on an orange bomber jacket that had the emblem of a bee on the top left side. It had a black and red helmet on with brown goggles sitting ontop. It had two, yellow antennae with black stripes. Its lower torso was the same color pattern as its antennae, yellow with black stripes. It also wore orange and white sneakers with white gloves and socks that had black tops. Its skin was tan and it had orange-amber eyes, plus a black nose and on its back were blue wings.

**((Music Stops))**

"Amy, Tails, Knuckles!" Rapunzel shouted happily and ran over to them, getting everyone that was there's attention, and hugged Tails, Knuckles and finally Amy.

"Rapunzel, how are you? It's been forever since we last talked," Amy said with a smile.

"Tell me about it," Rapunzel said, smiling happily.

She looked at the human girl's hair. "Wow, you certainly let your hair grow out long."

"I know. I really have no idea why my hair is this long again."

"So who's the broad and where did she come from?" asked the crocodile, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"This is Rapunzel," Sonic said, walking over to where Rapunzel was. "When me and Tails were fighting Eggman, we got teleported to where she lives. She's a friend Vector."

"Sonic!" shouted Amy before she ran over to the blue hedgehog and hugged him tightly.

"Nice to see you too Ams," Sonic said, struggling to breath. "Can you let me go, I can't breath."

"Oh, sorry." Amy stopped hugging Sonic, who started breathing in hard.

Rapunzel laughed at this. "So Amy, have you finally gotten Sonic to be yours?"

"No, not yet, but I'm working at it," Amy replied as she looked at Sonic still panting.

Rapunzel then turned to the others and looked at them. "So... now that you know who I am, who are all of you?"

The little rabbit with the floating creature approached Rapunzel and gave her a hug. "My name's Cream the Rabbit and this is my Chao friend Cheese," Cream said, pointing to Cheese who floated over to Rapunzel and looked at her curiously.

"Aww, you have a little pet," Rapunzel said and gently petted Cheese, who let out a happy "Chao Chao". "I have a little friend like Cheese here. His name's Pascal."

The crocodile moved towards her, along with the chameleon and the bee. "My name's Vector the Crocodile."

"I'm Espio the Chameleon," Espio said.

"You remind me of my chameleon friend Pascal, but he's not as big as you are," Rapunzel said.

The bee flew over to her. "I'm Charmy Bee. You said you knew a chameleon that was like Espio? What's its name? Tell me!" the bee said with unbridled enthusiasm.

"Um... he's not like your friend, he's just a regular, average chameleon that can't walk or talk," Rapunzel replied, a little surprised by the bee's hyperness.

"Charmy, get back over here!" said Vector, his face in his hand, annoyed. This caused the hyper-bee to fly back over to Vector and Espio. "And together, we're Team Chaotix. We're detectives," said Vector.

Rapunzel smiled. "Cool. Maybe you three could help me find out why my hair is this long," she said, picking up some of her long hair.

"That's easy, you haven't cut it," Charmy said before laughing.

Vector sighed in annoyance. "No duh Charmy."

"Um, no. I had medium length hair and now I have really long hair."

Tails walked over to her. "You look younger too, in fact, you look just like you did when me and Sonic first met you. I'm guessing that due to the differences in our world's time, you aged down and are now eighteen again, which is why your hair is long again."

"Yay! Mystery solved, now lets get this party started!" shouted Charmy and started to fly around happily.

**((Blue Hedgehog Sonic starts playing [Youtube: /watch?v=Kmdg7G7F0sI]))**

With that, the party started. Everyone put on the little party hats and Charmy started to play with a party horn, which soon became annoying after hearing it for three minutes. Espio took the favor out of commission with a well placed shuriken star. There was 'Pin the Tail on the Donkey'. Charmy played this, but accidentally pinned the tail on Vector's nose, which resulted in Vector angrily chasing down Charmy. They all danced to some party and hip-hop music. Sonic did some impressive break dance moves and Tails joined in. Rapunzel and Sonic danced alongside Knuckles and Tails. Rapunzel then convinced Sonic to have a slow dance with Amy.

Sonic went over to his birthday cake and blew out all the candles that were on it. "Remember Sonic, you can't tell anyone what your birthday wish is or it won't come true," Rapunzel said. "Don't worry, I won't," replied Sonic. They then started to eat the cake, which was delicious. Sonic managed to get Rapunzel to try a chili-dog. She really liked it and started eating some more with Sonic and Tails.

After everyone was done eating, Sonic and the others went over to the table with presents.

"It's time for you to open your presents Sonic," said Tails.

Sonic picked up a present with nice, red wrapping paper and shook it a little bit.

**((Music stops abruptly))**

**((Eggman's Theme/ Eggman Crashes the Party starts playing [Youtube: /watch?v=YwkKHdlqXwc]))**

Suddenly, a loud mechanical noise caused everyone to look around, until they found the source of it: an arriving Dr. Eggman in his Egg-mobile.

"Eggman!" Sonic shouted, putting the present back on the table. "What are you doing here?"

Eggman laughed evilly. "Why, I'm here to give you my present of course." He then saw Rapunzel standing amongst Sonic's friends. "Ah, so you're here to blondie." He turned back to Sonic. "I really hope you like your present Sonic. It'll be a real blast." Eggman then pressed a button on the Egg-mobile's console, causing the bottom to open and reveal a blaster weapon. Before anyone could do anything, the blaster fired a white beam. The beam hit the ground and it enveloped everyone.

**((Music stops))**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 1<p>

**A/N: **I hope you like the story so far. This is going to be my present for Sonic for his 20th Anniversary. I will try hard to put one up a day, except on the weekend. The only reason I will update this story on the weekend is because I missed a weekday update. More to come, so stay tunned and keep on reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Back to the Past

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

Note: I'm using the title names from the sountrack (which I created, but own none of the songs on it) so that's why the videos are using different titles that what I label the songs as.

I do not own Sonic and his friends or Tangled

* * *

><p><strong>((Waking UpMeeting Our Past Selves starts playing [[Youtube/watch?v=zfwV5zIHsQw]]))**

"Ugh, where are we?" Rapunzel asked, opening her eyes. "Sonic?" she asked, looking to her right side. The blue hedgehog was already up, but his back was to her. He was looking at something, but she couldn't tell what it was. "What is it?" she asked, finally getting up and back on her feet. She was still in Green Hill, but everything looked kinda new. She finally saw what Sonic was looking at. Standing across from the him was another Sonic.

This Sonic was smaller than the one she knew. This one also had lighter blue fur and was a bit chubby with sharped head quills and black eyes. Like Sonic, this one also had peach-colored skin, on its arms, inner ears and on its belly, along with a black nose. Also, it wore white socks and gloves and had red shoes on, but these ones didn't have a golden buckle on one of the sides.

"Aww, it's you when you were a baby," Rapunzel said, smiling as she walked over to the smaller Sonic, who was a little bit nervous when he saw her.

"That's me when I was ten," Sonic said.

"Wow...you sure grew."

The smaller Sonic looked over at Rapunzel and then looked past her and saw another human. He pointed at it, getting Rapunzel's attention and caused her to turn around.

Rapunzel saw a small girl standing a few feet behind her. The girl was looking up at Rapunzel. She looked like she was about ready to get Rapunzel's attention herself. "Hi, who are you?" she said in a cute voice.

The girl looked like Rapunzel, except she was much younger and smaller in height. She wore a purplish-pink dress like Rapunzel and she also had green eyes. Her hair was long, but not as long as Rapunzel's was.

"Hi. My name's Rapunzel. What's yours little girl?"

"My name's Rapunzel as well. You look a lot like me, except your way older than I am," the young Rapunzel replied.

Rapunzel laughed. "I'm not that old."

The Sonics turned to the Rapunzels. "Apparently, Eggman has sent us back in time. Me running into my past self was probably supposed to happen, but... I don't know why your past-self is here," said Sonic.

"Well, how are we going to return to our right time?" asked Rapunzel.

"We're going to have to find Eggman," replied Sonic, with the smaller Sonic nodding his head in agreement before getting into a battle stance.

"Who's Eggman?" asked the younger Rapunzel.

"Eggman's an evil man who wants to rule the world. He's the one responsible for us being sent back in time," Rapunzel said.

"That's not very nice. Where is he at?"

"We'll have to find out," said Sonic. "Come on, lets go find us an Eggman!" The two Sonics dashes off forward, heading along a pathway.

Rapunzel looked at her younger self and held her hand out. "Come on, lets go follow those two. We don't want to be left behind." The younger Rapunzel grabbed onto Rapunzel's hand and the two girls ran after the Sonics, trying their best to keep up with them.

**((Music Stops))**

**((Classic Green Hill Zone starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=3V2GB5E5jq8]))**

Far ahead, the two hedgehogs stopped and waited for the girls to catch up. The younger Rapunzel stopped in front of both of them. "You two are really fast."

Sonic and his past self smiled. "That's why they call us the fastest things alive." The two Sonics gave each other high fives.

A glinting light managed to catch Rapunzel's eyes. She turned to look at a hillside where the light was coming from and saw something sitting atop the hillside's tallest ledge. "Hey, what's that thing?"

The two hedgehogs went over to where Rapunzel was standing and saw what she was pointing at. "That's probably an Item Container. They contain tons of useful things that I used when I went on my first adventure, like Invincibility, Speed Shoes, Insta-Shields, and more rings."

"I like jewelry," said the younger Rapunzel, and with that, the little girl started to climb her way up the hillside and made her way for the Item Container.

"I better follow her to make sure she doesn't get hurt," replied Rapunzel. She followed her past self to the hillside and began her own climb up. "Don't go too far up without me, okay." Finally the two females reached the top of the hillside and went over to the Item Containers.

There were two of them. They both looked like TV monitors and were gray all over with a little red button beside the main screen. Inside the screen were pictures of a pair of shoes.

Rapunzel looked at the containers with a curious look. "How are we supposed to get the items out?" She looked over to the younger Rapunzel, thinking maybe she had an idea.

Young Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe you have to break them."

Rapunzel looked around for something she could use to break the containers open with, but she found nothing. "Maybe if I pick it up and throw it on the ground..." she bent down and picked one up, but couldn't lift it. "Man these things are heavy." She stopped and took deep breaths. "I'll just ask Sonic for help. Stay here."

The two Sonics were waiting at the bottom for the girls to get their items and return. They were looking around at the scenery when Rapunzel called out to them. "Sonic! How do I get the items out of the container?" "Just jump on them," Sonic shouted back. The smaller Sonic rolled his eyes, annoyed by this a little bit. Sonic turned to face him. "Sorry, they're kinda new to this place," he said with a nervous chuckle.

Rapunzel went back over to her past self and looked at her. "Sonic said for us to jump on these."

"But what if they give out an electric shock or hurt us?"

"I don't think they will. If Sonic said it was alright, then it's alright. I trust him a lot and you should too." With that, Rapunzel leaped ontop of one of the containers and after breaking it, she got red shoes that looked like Sonic's on her feet. "Try it, it doesn't hurt."

The younger Rapunzel looked at the container with a bit of suspicion, but she reluctantly approached it. "Ok." She leaped into the air and landed on it, breaking it. Like Rapunzel, she also got red shoes on her feet.

"Now we're going to be able to keep up to the speed demons," Rapunzel said with a laugh. "Hmm, I need to give you a nickname so that the Sonics don't mix us up. How about, Little R?"

The younger Rapunzel laughed. "I like it. Little R."

"Ok Little R, lets go and see if we can show those boys a thing or two." Rapunzel picked up her younger self and leaped onto the ground. Once down, she set her younger self down. "Guys, we need to give our past selves names so we don't confuse ourselves. Little R is going to be her name."

Sonic smiled. "Nice name. My past self likes the name Classic Sonic or Classic S." The smaller Sonic smiled and nodded in approval.

"Ok, Little R and Classic S it is," Rapunzel said. "Now lets go find Eggman." With that, the four heroes ran off into Green Hill Zone. The shoes the Rapunzels had on were able to let the girls keep up with the Sonics.

Soon they approached a loop-de-loop hillside, along with a group of four Motobugs. Classic Sonic leaped into the air as he ran closer to them and curled into a ball and bounced off the four Badniks, destroying them and releasing tiny animals. They continued and they all made it through the loop-de-loop.

Once through the loop, three Buzz Bombers were waiting for them at the end. They started to fire laser shots from their thorax guns. Sonic leaped into the air and did a Homing Attack on all three of them, causing their destruction and the releasing of more animals.

"Why are there little animals coming out of the robots when you guys destroy them?" asked Little R.

"Eggman liked to use animals as a power source for his robots during this time period," replied Sonic.

"What a meanie. Kidnapping poor defenseless animals. Someone oughta teach him a lesson."

Sonic smiled. "I like this kid."

They continued running down the path before taking a shortcut through the hillside ledges. As Rapunzel crossed one of the ledges, she landed on a ledge but began to feel the ground give way beneath her. She screamed in fear as she thought she would fall and land on the spikes below so she reached out and frantically tried to grab any stable land. Fortunately, Sonic ran back and grabbed her and hand pulled her up. "Thanks," said Rapunzel, really relieved. "No problem, just be more careful next time. The ground is kind of unstable up here," Sonic replied.

After that little incident, they decided to remain on the path. They continued to follow it, which led the to a set of bridges. Leaping out from the water underneath them were red, robotic sharks with sharp teeth and silver fins.

"Choppers," Sonic said. He began to look around and saw an Item Container on a ledge above him. The picture in the container was of sparkles. The blue hedgehog leaped up to the ledge and leaped onto the container, breaking it open. This caused him to be covered in sparkling lights. "Come on guys, lets go through." The blue hedgehog ran forward across the bridge. When the Choppers tried to take a bite out of the hedgehog, all the got was destruction for themselves. Thanks to Sonic and the invincibility he received, the group made it across safely.

Little R then abruptly stopped. "Um..." The others turned around and looked at Little R.

"What's the matter? Do you see something?" asked Rapunzel.

"I got to go potty."

Classic Sonic rolled his eyes in annoyance. Little R went over behind a hillside, planning to go to the bathroom there. She started to go, but suddenly, a large, green robot lizard appeared from out of nowhere and was on the hillside next to her. She screamed loudly, causing Rapunzel to go over.

"What's the—" she started to say, but stopped once she saw the robot. She quickly ran over to it and kicked off the robot's head, causing the entire body to fall off the wall and slam onto the ground. This caused the animal inside to be released.

"Thanks," said Little R.

"No problem."

The trip continued, but soon they reached an edge area. In the center was a large, gray capsule container surrounded by five Crabmeats.

Crabmeats are red, mechanical crabs with large, red pinchers. Two large eyeballs sat ontop of two eye stalks. While its upper body was red, its lower body and legs were gray.

The capsule container had a clear screen in the center of it. On top was a dark gray release switch. Yellow and black lines were on the top of the capsule container and were also on the bottom stands.

"Piece of cake," said Sonic as Classic Sonic nodded. The two Sonics sprang forward at the robot crabs, who were caught off-guard by the sneak attack the hedgehog's did. Classic Sonic curled up into a ball and bounced off three of the Crabmeats, freeing the animals inside them while Sonic did Homing Attacks on the last two.

The Rapunzels went over to the capsule creator and looked at it up close. "Does this thing contain items too like the other containers?" asked Little R.

Classic Sonic walked over and shook his head 'no' before pointing at one of the freed animals.

"Oh."

**((Music Stops))**

**((Vs. the Egg Wrecker starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=oNSsLA_ye7Y]**

Suddenly, a familiar laugh caused them all to turn around to see Eggman in his Egg-mobile. Underneath the flying machine was a small, black ball that connected four large gray rings to it. Connected to the rings was a large brown wrecking ball that had a checker pattern. "Do you like your present so far Sonic? I'm going to like the present I give myself after this battle is over: smashed hedgehogs." Eggman laughed evilly as he pressed a button the Egg-mobile's console, causing the wrecking ball to start swinging back and forth.

The ball swung at Sonic, but the Blue Blur dodged it and landed away from it. He leaped into the air and did a Homing Attack on the windshield, slamming into it.

The ball swung back, almost hitting Little R. Luckily, Rapunzel pulled her down in time and the wrecking ball swung safely over their heads. "Stay here and stay down," Rapunzel said as she watched the wrecking ball swing back to the Sonics. Rapunzel got up and used her hair like a lasso to wrap it around the wrecking ball's chain. The ball swung back to them and then swung forward, giving Rapunzel the momentum to swing over to the cockpit windshield and slam her feet against it.

"Gah!" shouted Eggman as the impact from Rapunzel knocked the Egg-mobile back. Rapunzel swung back and untangled her hair once she reached Little R. Eggman started to push more buttons on the Egg Wrecker, as Eggman called it, causing the wrecking ball to swing back and forth faster.

Classic Sonic leaped at the windshield, curling into a ball, and slammed into the windshield, causing the crack that was forming there to get even bigger.

"We better get back," said Rapunzel. She and Little R moved back to the capsule container and watched the battle between Eggman and the Sonics. Rapunzel looked down and saw a big piece of the Crabmeat that was destroyed. "Hmm," she said, soon getting a big smile on her face.

Sonic leaped into the air and landed on the wrecking ball and leaped off of it, doing a Homing Attack on the windshield. As Sonic landed, the wrecking ball was coming back, but the hedgehog easily dodged it.

Rapunzel launched the piece of the Crabmeat at Eggman, nailing his head. "OUCH!" he shouted as he rubbed the back of his head.

Classic Sonic and Sonic leaped into the air at the same time and curled into balls, slamming into the Egg Wrecker's windshield. The wrecking ball's connector exploded, dropping the wrecking ball to the ground. "No! Curse you Sonics!" shouted Eggman before he flew out of the area.

"Yay! The mean old Eggman's gone!" cheered Little R.

"But not for long," replied Sonic.

Classic Sonic leaped onto the capsule container and stepped on the release switch, causing the capsule to explode. This caused everyone to look over at the container. Out of the smoke came Cream and Cheese. Inside the capsule, a timer that started at 15 started to countdown.

"Thank you so much for rescuing us," said Cream. "I don't know how we got in there, but we're glad to get out." Cheese nodded his head and responded with a 'Chao Chao.' Cheese then saw the two Sonics and flew over to them, confused by this. He said 'Chao Chao?' Cream then saw the two Rapunzels. "Why are there two of you?"

"It's a long story," said Rapunzel.

Inside the capsule container, the timer reached zero and an enormous explosion of white light enveloped everyone there.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

**A/N: **Hope you liked it. More to come.


	3. Chapter 3: The Highway in the Sky

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

Note: I'm using the title names from the sountrack (which I created, but own none of the songs on it) so that's why the videos are using different titles that what I label the songs as.

I do not own Sonic and his friends or Tangled

* * *

><p><strong>((Stardust Speedway starts playing [Youtubewatch?v=ytp5AotU65o]))**

Sonic and the others appeared in a flash of white light, landing onto the ground. They were on some strange looking highway-like road that was incredibly long. It was made out of musical instruments such as trumpets and tubas. The highway was above an enormous city that was filled with shimmering lights.

"Wow," Rapunzel said as she got up and walked over to the railing of the highway road and looked down at the city below. "This place is amazing."

Cream, Little R and Cheese followed her over and looked down on the city. Cheese liked the view and so did Little R. Little R walked over to Sonic and Classic Sonic. "Where are we?" she asked.

"This is Stardust Speedway. I came here when Eggman tried to use the power of the Time Stones to try and rule all of time and space. I also fought Metal Sonic when he..." Sonic started to say, but stopped mid-sentence.

Rapunzel, Cream and Cheese, who were all listening to Sonic's story and heard his pause stopped looking at the city below and walked back over to him. "When he what, Sonic?" asked Rapunzel.

Suddenly, the sound of Amy Rose screaming caused everyone to look around. Shooting past them at a fast speed was a robotic Sonic, carrying Amy in its arms.

This robot was the same size as Classic Sonic and looked like the regular Metal Sonic.

"Metal Sonic," Rapunzel said, hate in her voice.

Sonic turned to look at Rapunzel. "You know Metal Sonic?"

"Long story, but I'll tell it to you later. You need to go save Amy from that machine.

"Sonic! Help me!" Amy shouted as Classic Metal Sonic sped away, heading down the highway.

The Sonics looked at each other and nodded and started to run forward, but Classic Sonic was glomped from behind by a familiar looking pink hedgehog in a dress.

The pink hedgehog had black eyes like Classic Sonic and a long black nose. Its head quills were long in the back and it had a red headband on. The color of its dress was green and it had orange frillings on the sides. It had on white gloves and blue boots that had white tips and lacing. The undersides of the boots were white.

"That hedgehog sure does look like Miss Amy, but smaller and younger looking," said Cream as Cheese looked at the past Amy with confusion.

"Yes, that is Amy when she was younger," replied Sonic. He watched as Classic Sonic had managed to get out of Classic Amy's glomp/hug hold and rejoin him at his side. "Lets go." The two Sonics ran down the highway, following Classic Metal Sonic and Amy.

Classic Amy started to run after the two blue hedgehogs, but Cream ran in front of her and blocked her way. "It's too dangerous to follow them. Stay with us and we'll make sure they're okay."

"And it's too dangerous for little girls to remain here," said an evil voice that caused all of them to cringe. They turned around and saw Dr. Eggman back in his Egg-mobile, this time with a laser beam cannon on the underside of his flying machine. He started pressing buttons, causing a big laser beam to shoot out from underneath, destroying the path.

"Run!" shouted Rapunzel before she grabbed both Little R and Classic Amy's arms and started to run down the road before them. Cream started to run behind them, but used her large ears like wings to fly ahead of them.

**((Music Stops))**

**((Vs. Metal Sonic/The Race starts to play [Youtube/watch?v=GMjb-XhOstw]))**

The two Sonics soon caught up to Classic Metal easily, but the robot just increased its speed and zoomed on forward. Out of its chest dropped a capsule containing rings, but Sonic leaped over it and turned back to his past self. "It's a trap, jump over it."

Classic Sonic nodded and leaped over the fake ring container and sailed into some real rings, giving him a power boost. Classic Sonic stopped in his tracks and started to move his feet rapidly in a figure eight pattern and shot forward, grabbing Sonic's hand. The two hedgehogs soon were right behind the robot.

Amy saw the two Sonics coming from behind and she called out to them. "Sonic!"

They followed Classic Metal, slowly gaining on him as they went through a loop-de-loop part of the highway. Soon they passed the robot, jumping over some spikes. Classic Sonic wanted to stop and fight, but his future self stopped him. "Wait, there's something at the end of this road that will get us Amy back, trust me." Classic Sonic nodded his head, knowing he'd never lie.

Amy yelled as Metal Sonic was approaching the spikes, but instead of leaping over them, he lifted Amy into the air and increased his speed, slamming through the obstacle. Classic Metal was soon gaining on the two blue blurs. Suddenly, electric shocks shot out from his body and went to the blue hedgehogs.

Eggman was still destroying the highway, following the females as they continued to run from him. He was slowly starting to gain on them and began to laugh. "Run run run as fast as you can, you can't beat me, I'm the Eggman."

The females continued to run, ignoring his line.

"Hmm, if that didn't get your attention of your certain doom then maybe this will: Once someone ahead passes that door, it will close shut, leaving the loser to be either destroyed or fried," said Eggman before he started to make the Egg-mobile go faster.

"Come on girls, we got to run faster so we can into that door as Sonic does or we'll all be fried," said Rapunzel. The laser had already burnt off twenty feet of her blond hair so she started to run faster, thanks to the speed shoes she was wearing. They all zoomed down the highway as Cream and Cheese flew in front. They soon saw Sonic and his past self still racing Classic Metal and they increased their speed, knowing what happens if the Sonics reached the door without them at their sides.

The Sonics and Classic Metal Sonic were neck-and-neck, the doorway could be seen from where they were, but they were nowhere near it. In a last ditch effort to make sure he made it through the doorway first, he tossed Amy aside, causing both blue hedgehogs to stop dead in their tracks. Sonic leaped into the air and caught the pink hedgehog and gently set her down on the ground. "You okay?" he asked her.

Amy looked at him. "Hurry, you got to beat Metal Sonic before he gets to the doorway," she said to him. "I'll be fine, now go you two!"

Sonic nodded his head and ran forward, his past self following from behind.

Amy turned around once she heard the sound of a laser beam and saw Eggman chasing down Rapunzel, a smaller Rapunzel and both Cream and Cheese in his Egg-mobile. Amy leaped into the air and Cream caught her and air-lifted her as the group past by. "Thanks Cream," said Amy.

"It was nothing, but we have to hurry before Eggman destroys us all," Cream said.

Rapunzel and the others ran past Cream and started to gain on the Sonics. After a few seconds, the two groups were neck-and-neck with Classic Metal Sonic.

At the last second before everyone was at the door, the Sonics and the girls sped ahead of Classic Metal, getting through the door safely. Unfortunately for Metal Sonic, he made it inside halfway before the metal door slammed shut, cutting him in two. Classic Metal's upper torso slammed onto the ground and laid there, motionless. Suddenly, his eyes faded, but then changed into a timer countdown.

**((Music stops))**

Eggman was rapidly approaching Cream, Cheese and Amy, but the three managed to make it to the doorway and flew over it, landing on the ground safely next to the others. The Rapunzels and Classic Amy were laying on their backs, breathing in heavily. "I've never run that fast before," said Rapunzel, taking a deep breath in between each word. Little Rapunzel simply breathed in.

"Curses! My magnificent machine is destroyed! Again! Trust me on this Sonics, I will see you two again!" Eggman flew off and laughed evilly.

"What does he mean by that?" asked Little R when she got back on her feet.

Sonic was looking around for what Eggman could have dropped behind to teleport them away again. That's when he his eyes saw the countdown that was flashing where Classic Metal Sonic's eyes were. "Guys!" he shouted, causing everyone to look in his direction, seeing the timer countdown.

Classic Sonic knew what was going to happen so he quickly got Classic Amy out of the area before Classic Metal exploded in a white light, which enveloped everyone except Classic Amy.

Once the explosion faded away, Classic Amy got back on her feet and looked around for both of her loves, their friends, and her future self, but saw they were all gone. She looked at the area with curiosity. Where could they have all gone?

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 3<p>

**A/N: **Hope you liked it. There's more to come.


	4. Chapter 4: Chemical Fight

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

Note: I'm using the title names from the sountrack (which I created, but own none of the songs on it) so that's why the videos are using different titles that what I label the songs as.

I do not own Sonic and his friends or Tangled.

* * *

><p>Once they saw solid forms emerge and rearrange into familiar shapes and sounds, Sonic and the others realized they weren't in Stardust Speedway anymore. The place they were now in gave the appearance of a toxic waste dump and that they were outside the entrance to a large chemical facility. In the background was an industrial cityscape. The sky above was filled with black smoke from the many smokestacks in the city.<p>

"Ugh," said Rapunzel, not satisfied or pleased with the new area they were in. She covered her nose with her hands. "It smells awful here. What is this place?"

"This is Eggman's Chemical Plant. He creates pollutants and toxins here for his biological weapons. He's also managed to pollute the entire area to his pleasing from this one spot alone compared to his other old bases," replied Sonic as he looked over the area. He wasn't too pleased to have to be returned to this eyesore.

Little R looked at the horizon and saw some kind of flying object making a beeline to their location at a somewhat fast speed. It wasn't as fast as the two Sonics, but it was still fast. "Hey, look at that," she said, pointing at the object so everyone there could see.

Once the object got closer to them, they all saw it was a smaller version of Tails. It looked almost like their Tails, except that this one had black eyes. The small Tails landed and immediately went over to Classic Sonic.

Classic Sonic smiled and gave his friend a high-five, causing Rapunzel to smile and look at Sonic. "Somethings never change." Through a series of gestures, Classic Sonic asked Classic Tails what was up. Classic Tails started doing some hand motions followed by a silent imitation of an evil laughter followed by making a large invisible gut over his belly before finally pointing to himself and moving his hands upwards to make it taller than he was. Classic Sonic ran over to Sonic and started to do the same motions and gestures as Classic Tails did.

Rapunzel and the others watched this with curiosity. "Why can't your past self talk?" Rapunzel asked, looking at Sonic curiously.

"I wasn't that much of a talker back then," Sonic replied.

Amy looked at Classic Sonic. "So what did little Sonic tell you?"

"_Classic_ Sonic said Classic Tails saw our Tails get captured by Eggman and was taken inside."

**((Chemical Plant starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=fqJiZEM6aPI]))**

While Sonic was talking to the others, Classic Sonic and Tails weren't waiting around while one of their new future friends was in danger, so they ran into the entrance of the towering chemical plant. Sonic turned around and saw them run inside and began to run after them, followed by Cream and Amy. Rapunzel grabbed Little R's arm gently and they both started to run after them. "Hey! Wait up for us!" Rapunzel shouted. Once inside, the two human girls quickly caught up to the others and they looked around inside the facility. The inside wasn't as better looking as the outside, but it was a little improvement. Rapunzel looked at the dozens upon dozens of routes before she turned to Sonic. "Where do we go from here?"

Sonic was silent for a moment as he tried to remember the route he took here before. "Follow me," he said after a moment. He and the group began to run down a steep inclined path and went through some loop-de-loop pathways.

As they went into an area that had some containers with pictures of rings inside them. Rapunzel and Little R went into the area and were about to jump on them when suddenly, two large robotic spiders dropped down from the ceiling and latched themselves around the two girls. The spiders started to flash red. "Someone help us!" shouted Rapunzel.

Classic Sonic and Classic Tails both heard Rapunzel's cries for help and immediately ran over, following her cries. They soon found the two girls in the grasps of some Grabbers. They both leaped into the air and curled into balls, smashing into the robot spiders. This released both the Rapunzels and the tiny animals that were inside the robots. "Thank you so much," Little R said before giving Classic Sonic a hug. He smiled and hugged back before they collected the rings inside the containers. After that, they went back to where the others were.

Amy saw more Grabbers start to advance on her, Cream and Cheese. She raised her hammer and swung it at the robots, causing them to jump backwards to avoid it. "Stay away!" she shouted. One Grabber leaped at them and Amy smacked it with her Piko Piko Hammer, knocking it backwards into another, causing the destruction of both robots.

Sonic saw the predicament the girls were in so he ran over, curling into a ball and slammed through the last two Grabbers and uncurled himself in front of the girls. "Stay close to me. We got to find Classic Sonic and Tails, plus Rapunzel and Little R."

"Ok," Cream and Amy said. "I think I see them," Cream said as she pointed to four approaching figures. Sure enough, it was them and they returned to the others. They continued running through the chemical plant, going through other loop-de-loop pathways until they came to a dead-end room. "Great, now where are we supposed to go?" asked Amy as she walked around, looking for an exit.

As the others looked around, Rapunzel went over to a strange looking cylindrical object sticking up out of the ground. "Hey guys, maybe we could go into this thing."

Classic Sonic looked at Classic Tails, who nodded in approval to Rapunzel's plan. The small Sonic ran over to the tube, Classic Tails following behind, and leaped ontop of the cylindrical tube, curling into a ball, and broke the top. Classic Sonic and Tails were both sucked into the tube. The Rapunzels, Sonic, Amy, Cream and Cheese quickly leaped into the tube and were sucked inside.

As they fell through the tube, they saw tons of other tubes that connected to the inside of this one. "Weeee! This is soooo much fun!" Rapunzel shouted, enjoying the steady fall. Little R seemed to be enjoying it too. Suddenly, tons of blue-balled liquid started to shoot through the other pipes, going in and out.

"Watch out below," Sonic shouted, knowing how dangerous that particular liquid was. Everyone managed to dodge and maneuver around the dangerous liquids until they fell out of the bottom, landing on the ground below that connected to a section of pathways. To the right of them were five smaller platforms that led upwards to a level above them. Below them was a massive body of pink chemical waste. Amy looked at the chemical waste below them. "Be careful not to fall in you guys."

"Look at all the yucky water," Little R said to Rapunzel, who stood beside the little girl. "Even though it may be yucky, it still looks a little beautiful." Rapunzel could find beauty in just about everything.

Suddenly, a large pipe dropped down from the ceiling. "Dumping chemical waste," said a female voice. Out of the pipe spilled tons and tons of the pink chemical waste, the same as the waste that was below their very feet. Sonic watched this and started to look around for a possible exit and saw the platforms that led upwards. "Hurry! Jump on those blocks to go up!" Everyone did what Sonic said and they began to go up. Rapunzel held her long long hair close to her so that the chemical waste, that was rising up at a fast speed, didn't dissolve or do anything harmful to it. Cream airlifted both Amy and Little R to the top. Rapunzel almost was caught in the waste, but she got out in time.

Once they reached the upper level, they saw that six weird-looking robots were approaching them. The robots had volcano-shaped bodies with five grippers underneath their bodies. On top of their cone shaped body was a circle of spikes that pointed upwards. Yellow eyes were located on the center of their faces. These robots were called Spinies.

Sonic and Classic Sonic watched the strange robots get closer, starting to form a circle around them and the group. The two Sonics revved into balls and shot forward, smashing through two of them. Amy and Cream dodged one of the Spinies' plasma balls they released from the cone of spikes. Amy ran forward, hammer brought out, and she brought the head of the hammer down ontop of one Spinies, smashing it and freeing the animal inside. Cream threw Cheese at the other Spinies and destroyed the remaining robots.

**((Music stops))**

After that ordeal, they continued forward and reached a long strip of pathway. "Help," shouted Tails. The two-tailed fox was tied up in rope and was hanging over a large pool of pink chemical waste.

"Tails!" shouted Sonic after hearing his best friend's voice. "We're going to save you buddy, hold on."

**((Vs. the Egg Dumper starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=QJumqm9_jz4]))**

Suddenly, the familiar laugh of Eggman sounded out from in front of them. "The only way to save your buddy is to beat me in time. He's about to go for a little swim," Eggman said before he pulled out a remote box and pressed the red button on it, causing Tails to start being lowered in.

The Egg-mobile Eggman was in now had a large gray jar container in the back with a jar filled with the blue liquid they encountered in the tube. A system of tubes connected from the bottom of the jar to the bottom of the chemical waste pool.

Sonic growled angrily and leaped at the windshield of the flying machine and did a Homing Attack, slamming into the glass, creating a little crack. Classic Sonic and Classic Tails did the same and causing more small cracks to form and the machine to buckle.

"Augh! Time to make the big dump!" Eggman pushed a button and dumped the blue liquid in the jar ontop of Sonic, but the blue hedgehog leaped out of the way and did another Homing Attack on the Egg Dumper. The chemical waste went back into the waste below it.

Cream flew up into the air and launched Cheese at the windshield. The Chao nailed Eggman with his fist, causing the overweight mad genius to lose control over the Egg Dumper. The chemical siphoner stopped sucking in the chemical waste and the jar moved over to where Rapunzel and Little R were, who both were watching the battle before them, and started to dump the liquid inside. Sonic saw this and quickly ran over and grabbed both Rapunzels and got them out of the way as the siphoner started sucking up more chemicals from below.

Amy pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer again and launched it at the Egg Dumper, breaking apart the jar. The chemicals that were inside the jar at the time fell onto the Egg Dumper's control panel and caused short circuitings. "No! The controls aren't responding! I've got to get better machines." With that, Eggman flew off.

**((Music stops))**

Sonic watched the fat man leave. "Why don't you just stop with the taking over the world? It'll do you much better then just making more things for me to break." He then turned to look at Tails, who was getting closer and closer to the chemical liquid. "Classic Tails, go save─" but the younger Tails was already flying over there. He reached his modern self and started to untie the ropes, freeing Tails. Tails managed to grab onto his younger self and was airlifted back to the others.

The two Tails landed on the ground. Tails turned to his past self. "Thanks...me from the past?" Tails said, a little confused at how his younger self was here. Sonic and his past self went over to the two Tails. "Glad to see you're alright buddy," Sonic said, giving Tails a high-five.

"Same here."

Suddenly, Eggman returned, this time in a new Egg-mobile. "Time to say bye-bye to your younger self Tails," Eggman said before pressing a green button, causing an enormous white light to errupt out of the Egg-mobile, enveloping everyone except Classic Tails, who had flown away just in time to not get caught in the light. Once the light was gone, Classic Tails looked all around for his new friends, but couldn't find them anywhere. He then started to search all over the chemical plant, thinking that Eggman could have teleported them to another section.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 4<p>

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update on this. I had a lot of things going on last night. I'll put up Chapter 5 tomorrow. I got some bad news. Since I have a D in Psychology, I will be limited on how often I can get on the computer (I had only one f'in grade in that class!) which means I can only get on during Friday, Saturday and some of Sunday. I will _try_ very hard to get a weeks worth of chapters up, but don't count on anything yet.


	5. Chapter 5: To the Sky Sanctuary!

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

Note: I'm using the title names from the soundtrack (which I created, but own none of the songs on it) so that's why the videos are using different titles that what I label the songs as.

I do not own Sonic and his friends or Tangled.

* * *

><p>After the white light had faded away, Rapunzel and the others looked around at their new surroundings. This time they were high up in the sky above a nice, blue ocean. The landmass they were on looked like a large, ancient temple. Large and massive towers were all around them. They had a pale greenish-yellow to them, as did the ground.<p>

"Where are we now?" asked Little R, looking up at massive tower that looked like it continued upward forever.

"Sky Sanctuary," Sonic replied, also looking around at the place. "This place is very close by to Angel Island. I fought Mecha Sonic here after Eggman stole the Master Emerald from Knuckles."

"Geez, how many robot Sonics did Eggman make?" asked Rapunzel.

"A whole lot. What confuses me is that this place was destroyed after the fight with Mecha Sonic."

**((Sky Sanctuary starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=dO1xCPAk-38]))**

Suddenly, the sound of laser fire was heard. The group turned to the sound of the gunfire and saw a smaller version of Knuckles fighting off a group of robots that looked like robotic Eggmans. The only differences between this Knuckles and their Knuckles was size and the fact that this one had black eyes and a regular-shaped tail.

Aside from looking like Eggman, the EggRobos carried large black guns and had a built-in jet pack on their backs.

Classic Knuckles swung his fist forward and punched one of the robots, knocking it into another one. He ran over to another robot and grabbed it by the arm and swung it around, slamming it against the two EggRobos that were just getting back up, destroying all three.

The two Sonics ran over to the small echidna's side and started taking out the remaining robots by slamming into them in ball form. Once the last two robots were destroyed, Classic Sonic started to talk to Classic Knuckles in the same form of communication he did with Classic Tails. Everyone else came over and watched this while Classic Knuckles made silent conversation back.

Rapunzel looked at Sonic. "Why can't anyone in your past speak with their mouths?"

"I really don't know. Maybe we were all didn't know English?" Sonic replied, he himself not knowing the answer.

Tails looked at the small echidna's body movements and looked at the others, understanding what the echidna was saying. "Hey guys, this Knuckles is saying that our Knuckles was captured by Eggman and was taken to that large tower in the distance. He tried to rescue himself, but then those robot Eggmen showed up." He then turned to Classic Sonic. "Ask him if he can lead us to that tower."

Classic Sonic nodded and turned back to Classic Knuckles. He asked him through another series of gestures and body movements. The red echidna nodded and started walking forward.

The group followed Classic Knuckles as he led them through the Sky Sanctuary. In the background was a very large round object that had the Eggman logo on the front. "What is that thing? It looks like a robot moon," Amy asked.

"That's the Death Egg," Sonic said. "I managed to destroy that thing after fighting Eggman in a giant Eggman suit."

Soon, they reached what they thought would be a dead end, but Classic Knuckles started to leap up on clouds, bouncing up to a platform over their heads. Everyone followed the red echidna, but Rapunzel and Little R had their doubts. "You sure it'll hold our weight?" Rapunzel asked, eying the clouds with concern for her and her past self's safety.

"I think so," said Sonic.

With that Rapunzel leaped ontop of the cloud and was bounced up to the next one until she reached the platform above. Once Little R was up with them, they continued on their way. Soon they reached another dead end, but instead of clouds, there was a big red ball being held in place by some metal. Classic Knuckles leaped ontop of it and a big beam of blue light lifted him up into the air. Everyone else followed and when they reached the next platform, Classic Knuckles was fighting off some EggRobos.

Sonic and Amy ran over and helped the small echidna. Amy smashed two of the robots with her hammer and Sonic did a series of Homing Attacks on three. Classic Knuckles punched through two EggRobos' bodies and ripped them apart.

Rapunzel and Little R watched this. "I wish I had my frying pan with me. Then at least I could be of some help to you," Rapunzel said.

"Hang on," Tails replied and ran over to the remains of the robots. He grabbed some pieces and started to make a make-shift frying pan out of the parts. Once he was done, he handed it to Rapunzel. "There you go. It may not be the same as your old one, but it's a frying pan nonetheless."

"Thanks Tails. I like it."

Little R looked at Tails. "Can you make me one of those things too so I could defend myself?"

"Sure." Tails went back over and made another frying pan. He handed it to Little R, who smiled happily. "Thanks," she replied before making some practice swings. Tails smiled and watched her before chuckling. "No problem." He then went back and grabbed one of the EggRobos' guns and carried it with him.

With that done, they were soon on their way again. Like the other times, they ran into another dead end. The only way up to the platform above was by jumping on a series of small floating towers that led upwards. "Be careful everyone because those towers break apart when you step on them," Sonic said before he leaped onto the towers, followed by Classic Sonic, Classic Knuckles and Rapunzel. At the last tower, Rapunzel almost fell off, but thankfully she managed to reach out and grab onto the platform's ledge and pulled herself up as Cream carried Amy and Tails carried Little R up using their means of flight.

Soon they came across a large bridge made of loose ground that led to a platform which had the big tower on it. Sonic grabbed Rapunzel's hand and Classic Sonic grabbed Little R's hand. "What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked. "The bridge falls apart very fast." The Sonics ran forward, running with the Rapunzels as the bridge fell apart as they ran across. Classic Knuckles simply glided across the opening, Cream flew Amy over and Tails followed.

Once they reached the tower, they saw their Knuckles tied to the side of the tower where he was being electrocuted. "AHHH!" he shouted in pain.

"Knuckles!" shouted Sonic. The blue hedgehog ran over to Knuckles and curled into a ball and started to rev up, slicing the wires. This gave Sonic and electric shock, but he was okay. Knuckles fell to the ground, but Sonic helped him up. "What happened to you?" Sonic asked.

"I was taken here by Eggman when I first got here. He tied me to this tower and...well you saw." Knuckles looked at everyone and saw Classic Knuckles. "Is that...me?"

**((Music stops))**

**((Vs. Big Arms starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=RyoMQg3d5cs]))**

Suddenly, a large machine swooped down out of the sky and snatched both of the Sonics up in its large hand. Inside the machine was none other than Eggman himself. The machine was a heavily-modified Egg-mobile with a red top that had a circle of five spikes on top. There were red back thrusters behind it and it had red shoulder joints that connected a large set of arms with red wrists and red knuckles.

"Sonic!" shouted Amy and Tails at the same time as they watched the machine carry the hedgehogs up to the top of the big tower.

Knuckles turned to his past self. "Come on, we've got to save Sonic and his past self." Knuckles began to climb up the tall tower, using the spikes on his knuckles to help climb. Classic Knuckles came following being, wanting to stop Eggman.

Rapunzel tried to follow them up, but Little R reached out and tugged on her dress, getting her attention. "It's too dangerous." Rapunzel looked at her and saw the worry in her past self's eyes and sighed. "You're right. I'm sure everything will be alright."

* * *

><p>Big Arms threw down the two hedgehogs once it reached the top of the tower. The Sonics got back on their feet once they hit the tower's roof and watched the machine fly away. "Ok, when I say 'now', leap at the machine's windshield," Sonic said. Classic Sonic nodded. They watched the machine get closer and closer to them and when Sonic shouted 'Now!' they leaped at the windshield, smashing into it.<p>

"Gah!" shouted Eggman as he flew past them. Small cracks had formed in the windshield from the two hedgehogs' impacts. He turned the machine around, turning like a dime, and flew straight back to the hedgehogs.  
>"Now!" The hedgehogs did the same thing as before and caused even more cracks to form in the windshield before the machine sped past them.<p>

Suddenly, both Knuckles had reached the tower's rooftop and stood by the Sonics. "Sonic, we're here to help." Suddenly, the machine came at them again, arms outstretched and in a grabbing position. "Don't attack it this time you two, we've got it handled," Knuckles said as he turned to Classic Knuckles, smiles on both of their faces. Once Big Arms sped at them, all of them dodged it, causing Eggman to get confused by this tactic and the fact that the two Knuckles were up there. Once the machine's backside was to them, the two Knuckles leaped at it and slammed their spiked knuckles against its backside and hung on. Freeing one of their fists, they began punching it, causing pieces to fly off.

"Let go you annoying echidnas!" shouted Eggman as warning sirens played inside Big Arms' cockpit. He started to make the machine fly back and forth very fast in an attempt to shake them off. The two Knuckles held on tight, continuing to rip and punch the backside, causing one of the thrusters to fall off. Suddenly, Classic Knuckles lost his grip on the backside, causing him to fall off, speeding down to the ocean below on the right side of the tower. Knuckles reached out with his free hand so that the small echidna could grab it, but it was too late. Classic Knuckles plummeted down, but before he fell too far away, he reached out and got a hold of the side of the tower. The caught his breath before he started his climb back up.

Knuckles leaped off Big Arms and ran over to the Sonics. "Do you think past Knuckles is okay?"

"I'm sure, I mean, you're still here aren't you?" Sonic replied.

"Huh?"

"If your past self died then you wouldn't...oh never mind."

Big Arms came back and flew at all three creatures, arms outstretched. "Curse you Sonic!" Eggman shouted as he got closer and closer. When it looked like he would get them, all three of them leaped at the windshield and slammed into it.

Alarm sirens started blaring inside Big Arms and a red light started flashing. "No! I'm losing control!" The machine's arms started to flail about madly, which actually knocked the Sonics and Knuckles off the tower's left side.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel and the others watched as Sonic, Classic Sonic and Knuckles were knocked off the tower by the machine. The machine really looked like it was wild, when suddenly it just fell out of the sky and plummeted past the three falling heroes. "I'd rather survive then take out all my enemies with my death involved," said Eggman before he started to type commands on his console. He activated the teleportation device, which was still functional, which caused a white light to emerge from the machine and envelop everyone at the bottom of the tower. The Sonics and Knuckles saw their friends get caught in the light, so they sped up their descent and fell right into it.<p>

**((Music stops))**

* * *

><p>When Classic Knuckles climbed back up to the top of the tower, he didn't see his new friends, his future self or Eggman. The echidna began to look for them for a few minutes, but once he didn't find them he simply shrugged his shoulders and went back to the Master Emerald.<p>

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 5<p>

**A/N: **Like I said before in Chapter 4, don't except any new updates in the weekdays. I will try to get as many as I can up on the weekend. Maybe I can negotiate something with my mom so that I can get on at least a little bit during the weekdays.


	6. Chapter 6: The Windy Valley

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

Note: I'm using the title names from the soundtrack (which I created, but own none of the songs on it) so that's why the videos are using different titles that what I label the songs as.

I do not own Sonic and his friends or Tangled.

* * *

><p>Once the white light faded from all around Sonic and his friends, they found themselves once again, somewhere new. They were now in a large floating valley consisting of many smaller hillsides and floating platforms. The separate platforms were connected by winding ramp-like pathways.<p>

Rapunzel and Little R were marveling at the sight of this place. It was so natural and filled with wonder. Large windmills were scattered around and there were some cement-block poles sticking out of the ground. "Sonic, where are we?" asked Rapunzel, still looking around the place. "This is such a beautiful and amazing area."

"This is Windy Valley. Me and Tails came here when we were looking for Chaos Emeralds before Eggman could use them to power up Chaos," Sonic replied, also looking around.

"What's Chaos?" Little R asked.

"Chaos was a large monster that almost destroyed Station Square, but I managed to stop it and protect the city."

"Are we going to run into anymore of our past selves here?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't think so," replied Tails. "We all looked like how we do now when me and Sonic came here."

**((Eggman's Theme starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=Tuookmh64Fk]))**

Suddenly, Eggman's laughter rang out from a large machine that had just flown up to the gang. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic and his pathetic friends." The machine Eggman was in looked like a flying snake-like object with two large spiked discs that were spinning around slowly on either sides of the main body. The cockpit was covered by a mesh dome and it was at the front of the robot. It's body was a red upside and downside it was gray. This was Eggman's Egg Viper.

"What do you want Eggman? Another defeat?" asked Sonic.

"Ha ha ha very funny hedgehog. Come meet me at the end of the valley, on that big platform in the distance, that is, if you're brave enough." With that, the Egg Viper flew away to the platform.

**((Music stops))**

The two Sonics, who were always the first to accept any kind of challenge, watched the machine leave and turned to the others, eager to follow. "Come on guys, lets get going. It's time to crack that Eggman wide open."

"Wait Sonic. This may be one of Eggman's tricks. I think we shouldn't rush in head-first into battle. He might be planning something," said Tails.

Sonic sighed. "Okay, okay. I think you might be right Tails, but we should still hurry after him. Wouldn't want to keep the Eggster waiting now, do we?" he said with a laugh. The two Sonics began to run along the path that led to the next hillside platform.

**((Windy Valley starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=jFDfoXSQ2zc]))**

The others started to run after them, trying to keep up. Rapunzel turned to Tails. "Why is Sonic so eager to meet Eggman head-on?"

"Sonic likes a challenge, no matter the difficulty," Tails replied.

"Maybe he should learn to take it slow first," said Little R.

"Haha, Sonic take things slow? That'll be the day," Knuckles said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>The others managed to catch up to the Sonics after they passed the first platform hillside and followed them down the winding pathways and across some smaller platforms. Soon they came to a large area with brick structures all over. When they followed the pathway to the exit, a brick wall blocked their path.<p>

Rapunzel looked over to Tails. "You still got that EggRobo's gun?"

"Yeah." He pulled out the black gun and aimed the barrel at the brick wall and was about to fire when suddenly, this robotic chameleon appeared out of nowhere from in front of the wall, startling Tails and causing him to fire upwards into the sky. The robot started to walk over to them slowly.

The robot chameleon was actually called E-05 Leon. It had long legs with a long tail at the end of its medium-sized body. Instead of having feet, it had suction cups to allow it to walk on any surface. Its eyes were yellow and its topside was a light blue while its underside was a silver color.

Sonic leaped at the robot, but before the hedgehog could launch a Homing Attack, E-05 Leon disappeared into thin and and that's what Sonic struck, thin air. The robot appeared again, this time away from Sonic and close to the others, about to attack them. Classic Sonic reacted quickly and leaped at it, tucking himself into a ball, but like his modern self, he missed the robot when it turned invisible. When Leon appeared again, Tails aimed his gun at the robot and shot it, destroying the thing and releasing the trapped animal inside. Tails then aimed the gun at the brick wall and blasted the obstruction apart. They all continued on their way.

On this path, Rapunzel saw black squares that were raised a little higher from the pathway in her path. When Rapunzel stepped on this square, she shot forward with a burst of speed, managing to reach the Sonics, who were in the lead. Rapunzel quickly fell back with the others as they started to reach the end of the pathway. Once they saw that there was no pathway ahead that connected to the next platform, just some small, wooden windmills that were connected to each other, they all screeched to a halt.

"What do we do now? We'll fall off if we simply continue," Knuckles said.

"We can fly you over there," said Cream as she motioned to herself and Tails.

"No need. Just run forward at a fast speed and the wind should lift you over to the next platform, right Tails?" said Sonic.

"Right."

The group did as Sonic said and true to his word, the wind managed to lift them up and take them to the next platform. It was almost like they were running on the wind. Once they landed there, the Rapunzels went over to a nice and grassy area and laid down. "Can we stop and take a rest? We've been running ever since we started this adventure," said Rapunzel, looking up at the sky above.

"I agree with Rapunzel. I am starting to get a little bit tired and so is Cheese," Cream replied. Cheese stopped flying and laid down on the ground and closed his eyes. He wanted to take a little nap. The others nodded their heads and sat down, all wanting to rest a little. The Sonics just stood there and watched. "Um okay. You guys just rest and we'll look around here," Sonic said. Classic Sonic nodded and they both started to walk away. "Just tell us when you're all done resting," Sonic said before he departed.

This platform area was larger than any of the others they had been on so far, giving Sonic and Classic Sonic a good enough space to look around while the others rested. The sound of someone crying help soon stopped both Sonics in their tracks. Sonic recognized the voice. "Charmy? Where are you at?" Classic Sonic grabbed Sonic's arm and tugged it, causing the taller blue hedgehog to look in the direction Classic wanted him to.

"Help! Someone please save me from these things!" shouted Charmy Bee. He was currently trapped in a circle formed by three large caterpillar-like robots that floated in the air.

The caterpillar robots were called Boa-Boas and they were purple on the topsides of their body but, were silver underneath. The circled around the helpless bee, who wasn't that big compared to the robots, and were getting closer and closer to crushing him.

The Sonics ran over and quickly were on the attack. Classic Sonic leaped into the air and demolished two of the Boa-Boas while Sonic fought the last one. The caterpillar robot started to release flames from the side of its body, which almost would have burnt Charmy if he hadn't have flown out of the way. Sonic leaped at the robot and smashed his foot in its face and bounced off of it before doing a Homing Attack on it, destroying the robot and freeing the animal inside.

Charmy flew over to the two hedgehogs and smiled. "Thanks for saving me you guys." Then the sight of two Sonics hit him. "Hey, wait a minute. Why are there two of you guys? Am I seeing things or what?"

"It's a long story Charmy," Sonic replied.

"I like stories. Tell it to me," Charmy said instantly.

"Charmy, there isn't time for stories now. We got to get back to the others so we can go find and stop Eggman."

"Okay okay, but I expect you to tell me it when all of this is over with," the bee said as he flew beside the hedgehogs, heading back to their friends.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Sonic said, getting his friends' attentions. "Guess who we found."<p>

Charmy flew over to the others and beamed. "Hi everyone. What are you all doing here?"

"That's a question we should be asking you," Tails said. "How did _you_ get here?"

"I guess when Eggman fired that weapon thingy it teleported me here. I was then caught by those large caterpillar robots that Sonic and his tiny self saved me from. If it wasn't for those two I'd probably be Eggman's prisoner or something."

Sonic looked at his friends sitting on the ground. "You all ready to continue?"

Rapunzel sat up, followed by everyone else. Little R went over to Charmy and smiled. "Hi there Mr. Big Bee," she said.

"Hi, Little Girl That Looks Like Rapunzel," Charmy replied.

Little R laughed. "My name's Rapunzel, but so every doesn't get confused, my nickname's Little R.

"Hi Little R. My name's Charmy Bee."

Rapunzel watched this and smiled. "Okay you two, it's time to go stop Eggman."

Sonic nodded. "Lets go." He and Classic Sonic shot forward and the rest followed behind them once again.

They continued down the pathway and at the end was a windmill with an opening at the bottom. Inside the windmill was a set of three red springs. Everyone bounced on them and the springs bounced them to the top of the next platform, where they continued onto the last platform. They saw the Egg Viper just hovering in the air as they made their way to it.

Using the wind from the wooden windmills, they all ran ontop of the wind and reached the final platform. This one was larger than all of the platforms they had been on and was the widest. Sonic looked at the Egg Viper, which was still just hovering there, and called out to Eggman. "Okay Eggman, we're here, now lets get this battle over with so we can all go home."

**((Music stops))**

"We'll see if you all go home after this," Eggman shouted.

**((Vs. the Egg Viper starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=7Ro10GWr99I]))**

The Egg Viper flew at the two hedgehogs and the group. The others dodged out of the way, but the Sonics leaped into the air and tucked themselves into balls, and slammed themselves against the cockpit mesh, causing cracks to form. "That didn't work last time Eggman, so why try it again?" Sonic yelled out when he uncurled himself and landed on the ground.

"Well Sonic, get a load of this!" shouted Eggman before he flew alongside the blue hedgehogs and pressed a button, causing laser beams to be fired out from the sides of the Egg Viper. The two Sonics dodged those blasts and skidded to a halt as the Egg Viper flew past them. Knuckles started to charge at the machine and when it made another past to blast the Sonics, he leaped onto the cockpit mesh and slammed his spiked fist against the glass, causing an even bigger crack.

"Get off!" shouted Eggman as he started pressing buttons in a panicked hurry. The Egg Viper started to spin around as it flew by, which threw Knuckles off. The red echidna landed on the ground in front of Sonic and Classic Sonic. The two hedgehogs helped him up. "Lets hope I did something to speed this thing up," Knuckles replied before heading back over to the others.

The Egg Viper flew over to the platform's far edge and hovered there. The cockpit mesh opened up and Eggman's seat moved forward. "See if you can make it here Sonic," Eggman said with a laugh. Suddenly, a yellow hammer slammed against the cockpit seat, almost causing the evil genius to fall off. He quickly retracted the seat and lowered the cockpit mesh.

Amy went over and grabbed her hammer. "Not this time Eggman," she said before heading back over to the others.

Eggman had had enough of this and he flew the machine over to the group, but Sonic leaped into the air and slammed against the mesh and stopped the machine advancement for a little bit. Suddenly, the front of the cockpit opened up and large gun barrel emerged, energy building up inside of its barrel. The weapon was aimed at the group, plus the two Sonics.

"Watch out!" shouted Sonic, causing everyone to see the gun barrel. Everyone managed to get out of the way in time before the weapon fired. When it did, the explosion was somewhat big and it destroyed a lot of the ground in its blast zone.

Rapunzel and Little R watched the machine fly over to them again. Soon Rapunzel got an idea and looked at Little R. "I got a plan and I need your help." Little R nodded her head. "What is it?" "I'll tell you," Rapunzel said and whispered her plan into Little R's ear.

The Egg Viper shot forward its spinning discs, which had spikes all round the sides of them, which caused everyone to run away from it to avoid getting ripped to shreds. Sonic and Classic Sonic both leaped onto one of the spinning discs.

"No way! I can't believe this!" Eggman shouted in astonishment. They were supposed to be sliced apart, not standing on them!

When the spinning discs returned to the Egg Viper, the Sonics leaped at the cockpit mesh again, slamming into it.

"Now," shouted Rapunzel before her and Little R ran towards the red and gray machine. Using their long hair, they managed to snag onto a piece of machinery and swing up to the top of the machine. The Rapunzels crawled over to the cockpit mesh, which was now shattered. Rapunzel raised her frying pan over Eggman's head and brought it down, greatly hurting the fat man.

"OWWW!" he shouted. "Who hurt my head!" He turned to look upwards, but Rapunzel and her past self were already on the ground and running back to their friends.

Eggman then went back to hunting Sonic, when he realized that when he was distracted, his hand brushed against the controls. He was now in a downwards spiral! "No! Not this again!" He reached out and pressed the teleportation button, which caused an enormous white light to envelop him, Sonic and his friends below, teleporting them away once again.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 6<p>

**A/N: **I got a good grade on my Psychology test and I'm allowed back on my computer until my mom gets home! Yay! Now I get to upload a chapter a day again. Now, I said before I would tell you about the time line. Well, the games that happened in this one, in order are. Sonic 1; Sonic CD; Sonic 2; Sonic 3 & Knuckles; Knuckles' Chaptix; Adventure; Heroes; Rush; Rush Adventure; Unleashed; SGT1; Colors; SGT 2; SGT 3; and SGT 4. That's the order of this timeline.


	7. Chapter 7: Flight of the Egg Fleet

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

Note: I'm using the title names from the soundtrack (which I created, but own none of the songs on it) so that's why the videos are using different titles that what I label the songs as.

I do not own Sonic and his friends or Tangled.

* * *

><p>A mysterious white light appeared on the hull of a large airship. Once the light vanished, Sonic and his friends re-appeared in its place once again. Now they stood on the large ship that was high above in the sky, surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of other ships that looked like it and some that were completely different.<p>

"Wow, look at all the flying thingies up here," Little R said. She had never seen anything like this fly before...well the Newtron had visible rocket boosters, but these things had them, but there was no flames coming out of them.

Rapunzel knew exactly where they were when she saw the tons of ships. She'd seen them before when Eggman crashed her wedding rehearsal and had his fleet with him. Now seeing the actual fleet made that one pale in comparison. "Wow, I never knew Eggman had this many ships."

There were red ships shaped like mako sharks that were covered in cannons, like the one they were now standing on. Thankfully, it had no cannons where they were at. There was a blue saw shark ship that were surrounded by five of the mako shark ships each. Giant purple manta ray ships were scattered throughout the fleet and in the center of them all was a mammoth ship shapped like a whale shark with tons of cannons adorned on it. That ship was the flagship of the fleet.

Sonic looked at the flagship, knowing that was where Eggman probably was, and turned to the others to tell them this. "We need to get to that flagship," he said, pointing it out. "Eggman is probably there waiting for us, so if we wanna go to wherever next he has planned, we need to. Remember, Espio and Vector are still missing so we need to find them."

Sonic led the group forwards and led them to the end of the ship where they saw railings that led to another gunship. Little R looked at the railings nervously and then saw how far high up they were. "Umm, you sure we have to go on these things? It's a long way down."

"Don't worry Little R, me and Tails will help you get across by flying you to the next ship if you don't wanna go on the rails," Cream said.

"Thanks," Little R said and stayed close to her and Tails.

**((Egg Fleet starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=5TZUrS5Q-bU]))**

Sonic and Classic Sonic leaped onto two of the three rails and started to grind down. Rapunzel leaped onto the third one and smiled, the hair whipping through her hair. "Funnest. Adventure. Ever." she said with a smile and started to reach Sonic. "You think you can beat me Sonic?" she said in a playful voice.

"I think I can," Sonic said with a laugh and increased his speed going down his rail. Rapunzel tried, but not too hard, as she did not want to fall off.

Amy, Knuckles and Charmy followed behind them while Cream and Tails flew Little R to the next gunship.

Sonic reached the gunship next, followed by Rapunzel and finally Classic Sonic. Rapunzel ran by Sonic. "Haha, nice race. At least I got second." With that, Classic Sonic zoomed by her and was in the lead. Suddenly, a group of robots that looked like Eggman made everyone come to a screeching halt.

The robots weren't like the EggRobos, these ones were red on the upper part of their bodies while on the lower part they were black. They had blue eyes and orange noses. Their shoes were red with orange underneath them and had gold colored wrists. Some of them were carrying hand-held laser pistols while some had rocket launchers.

"Egg Pawns a-hoy!" shouted Charmy, who flew ahead of the ground. Classic Sonic quickly curled into a ball and revved up before releasing himself. He shot through the Egg Pawns, knocking them over like bowling balls do pins, and cleared a path for the others. The group continued on and went off the gunship and began to grind down another set of rails which led to another gunship. After destroying the Egg Pawns and avoiding the cannon fire on that ship, they got onto rails that led them to one of the blue saw shark ships.

"If we destroy this ship, then the gunships around it will be directionless. I think this one tells the gunships around it where to go," replied Tails as they ran forward. "The best way to destroy one of these ships is to destroy the engine."

"Lead us there Tails," Sonic said, letting the two-tailed fox take the lead.

They continued on their way but were halted by the arrival of a group of heavily-armed Egg Pawns once they reach a blast door. Amy charged forward, catching the robots off-guard before she bashed two of them with her hammer. The Rapunzels used their makeshift frying pans to defeat one of the Egg Pawns by disarming him and having Tails destroy it. The Sonics did their usual attacks, destroying the last of the Egg Pawns. After the fight, the blast doors lowered, which revealed the ship's engine. Tails shot at the engine, causing the thing to explode. The blast sent them all flying up into the air and they got an overhead view of the entire fleet.

Sonic looked to where they were heading to and saw that it was another gunship. The land was soft and no one was hurt from the explosion.

They continued on their way, dodging the cannons' massive shells. Once they reached the end of the gunship, yet another group of Egg Pawns seemingly appeared out of nowhere and surrounded them. Knuckles charged at three of them and started to rip them apart with his spiked knuckles. Cream launched Cheese at two of them, managing to knock them to the ground. Knuckles grabbed both downed robots and slammed them together, destroying both.

Instead of railing that led to the next ship, there was simply a propeller with a handle at the bottom. "We can use that to fly across, but not everyone can be on it," Sonic said. "Me, Cream and Charmy can fly the ones who can't use the propeller," said Tails. "Okay." Sonic started to run around the propeller very fast, creating a blue wind of sorts. The wind lifted the propeller up off the ground. Sonic, Classic Sonic, Amy and Knuckles grabbed a hold of it and they were lifted off the ground. Charmy airlifted Little R over while Tails and Cream airlifted Rapunzel.

The group flew past many gunships, which tried to shoot the out of the sky. Thankfully, everyone managed to get out of the way of the shots. The propeller carried the Sonics, Amy, and Knuckles over to the next saw shark ship. The groups touched down on the ship and continued on their way to where the engine was, dodging the cannon fire. Their path ahead was blocked by another group of Egg Pawns, but this time there were cannons that tried to blast them alongside with the robots.

"How many of these things does Eggman have?" Rapunzel shouted over the explosions of the cannon fire. She quickly dodged a shot and landed next to Sonic.

Classic Sonic managed to rev up into a ball without being assaulted by the cannons or the gunfire created by the robots and shot forward, knocking the enemy robots over. Sonic and the others followed Classic Sonic and continued through the ship.

"It shouldn't be that far from the engine," Tails said to the others as they ran forward.

"Thank goodness," said Amy. "I don't think I can handle going around through the air again."

Soon they reached the blast doors, expecting more Egg Pawns to try and stop them, but from the sky came these new robots. They were a mixture of humanoid and hawk robots armed with a shield attached to their right arms and a laser weapon for a left hand. They were red and yellow in color. These were the E-2000s.

The Sonics ran forward, but when they leaped at the robots, they were deflected off by the shields the robots had.

Knuckles charged forward and grabbed onto the E-2000 on the right and started to yank and tug at its arm, trying to rip it off. Amy grabbed her hammer and started to smash the other E-2000's head with it while Tails shot the shield apart. Sonic ran over to the one Knuckles was fighting and did three Homing Attacks on it, which destroyed it finally.

The other E-2000 managed to shake Amy off of it and knock Tails aside. It quickly transformed into a attack jet of sorts and the front of the jet was glowing purple. Amy and Tails retreated from the jet just before an enormous purple laser fired out from it. The two managed to dodge the beam, along with Charmy, Rapunzel, Cream and Cheese, and Classic Sonic.

Charmy got up from his ducking position and shook his fist at the robot before it transformed back into its regular form. "Watch where you're shooting that thing!" He then flew over to Classic Sonic and picked him up. "Curl into a ball, I got an idea." Classic Sonic nodded and did what Charmy said. "Once I throw you, go really fast and go through the robot." Charmy threw Classic Sonic and the blue hedgehog did what the little bee said and ended up smashing through the robot, causing it to explode.

The blast doors opened up and everyone ran inside. Tails shot his gun at the engine and like last time, the explosion sent everyone sailing up into the air again, along with destroy the very ship they were on. The explosion sent them sailing over to where the flagship was. It was very very big compared to all the other ships. They had seen it was bigger from a distance, now they were really close to it and got a sense of scale.

Little R looked over at Sonic. "I wonder what Eggman will use to defeat you? I hope you can beat him."

Sonic smiled at the little girl. "Don't worry, that old doctor couldn't beat me even if it was his best day. I'm sure it'll be something I can defeat. It always is," Sonic replied with a laugh. He looked over at the main deck of the flagship and stopped laughing. Standing there was a massive, tall humanoid robot. He recognized what it was. It was the Egg Emperor. He fought against it, but thankfully had Tails and Knuckles by his side. Knowing he had even more friends to help fight it made him more confident.

The Egg Emperor had a golden upper body and a turquoise lower body with four red circles there. There was a large silver and gold shield attached to its left arm and a long silver and gold lance for a right hand. It had a red-tipped, silver mustache with a mouth filled with sharp teeth. Its eyes were green and it had a golden, upwards pointing spike on its forehead. Its shoulders were turquoise and had golden feet.

**((Music stops))**

Sonic and the others landed on the hull and ran towards the main deck and to where the Egg Emperor was. The machine was taller then them all. "Welcome Sonic," said Eggman, who was inside the robot. "I do believe I have something that belongs to you."

Beside the tall robot rose a cage from the bottom of the deck. Inside the cage was Vector the Crocodile. "Let me go Eggman!" Vector shouted as he tried to break the bars of the cell.

Charmy heard the sound of Vector's voice and turned to the cage. "Vector!" he shouted.

The Egg Emperor moved over to the cage and blocked it with its foot. "The only way to free your friend is to beat me first," came Eggman's voice.

Sonic turned to his friends and had the huddle up around him like a team of football players discussing a strategy. "Okay, the only way we can beat this guy is to use the power of teamwork. Me, Classic me, Tails, Knuckles and Amy will hold off the robot while Rapunzel, Little R, Cream and Cheese, and Charmy go try and free Vector. Alright now, lets show Eggman the real power of teamwork," Sonic said, breaking the huddle and put his plan into action.

**((Vs the Egg Emperor starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=tsYqOhixPxQ]))**

Everyone charged at the large machine.

Eggman watched this from inside and laughed. "I'll show you all what real evil is." The robot charged forward at the heroes, intending to crush them.

Rapunzel and her team got out of the way of the Egg Emperor and rushed over to the cage with Vector inside. "Don't worry Vector, we'll get you out of there...somehow," Rapunzel said as she began to look over the cage for any weak spots.

After dodging the Egg Emperor's charge, Knuckles leaped into the air and started to slam his fists against it's shield, but that alone did nothing. Knuckles landed onto the ground next to Sonic, Classic Sonic, Tails and Amy. "Man that shield is tough." "I have an idea," said Tails.

The small fox leaped into the air and used his tails to hover there. He grabbed both Sonic and Knuckles and had them curl into balls. With a mighty throw, Tails launched both of them at the shield, causing them to slam into it, causing some damage.

Amy looked at Classic Sonic, her own plan forming in her mind. "Curl up into a ball and leap into the air," she said as she got her hammer out. Classic Sonic had a surprised look on his face, but soon got the plan. He did as he was told and Amy smacked him forward with her hammer, launching him at the shield. This caused it even more damage and caused a crack to form.

Tails landed and got his gun and started shooting at the crack Classic Sonic created, making it get bigger and bigger. Knuckles grabbed both Sonics and rolled them into balls and carried them over to the shield. Once Tails was done firing at it and had collected Amy, he launched the Sonics at the shield, causing the crack to get even bigger.

Eggman growled angrily. "This is not supposed to happen," he said as he slammed his fists against the control console. "Take this!" The Egg Emperor slashed the area where Tails had Amy with its lance, causing a yellow wave of energy to shoot out from the tip of it.

Tails managed to dodge it, but the wave's close proximity to Amy accidentally caused her to let go after it sped by. Amy fell to the ground and landed on her butt. When she got back up, she rubbed it painfully and glared at the machine. "I'll make you pay for that Eggman!" she shouted. The pink hedgehog growled angrily and pulled out her hammer and charged at the ship, hammer raised. With a mighty throw, she launched that hammer at the shield, causing it to strike the crack, shattering the shield into four large pieces.

"No!" Eggman shouted before he growled angrily. "Not this time. Nothing will stop me this time!" Eggman pressed buttons on the console rapidly. "CHARGE!" he shouted as the Egg Emperor blasted forward towards Sonic and his team.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel still couldn't find any weak spot on the cage, despite the fact she'd been looking for some time. She watched Sonic and his team dodge Eggman's assault and saw Amy roll not too far from them. "Amy! We need your help!" she shouted.<p>

Amy ran over and saw Vector in the cage. "Oh my. Don't worry Vector, I'll get you out."

Vector backed away from the front of cage and went to the back of it. "Just be sure you don't get me hurt."

"I'll try not to," Amy said before she whacked the cage with her hammer. The cage shook on the first three hits before it finally fell apart on the fourth hit.

Vector crawled out of the rubble that had once been his cage and got back up, looking at Amy. "I thought you said you wouldn't hurt me."

"I said _try_ to not hurt you," Amy replied.

Vector turned to the battle behind Rapunzel and the others and saw Sonic fighting Eggman's machine, growling angrily. "Time for some payback. No one locks Vector in a cage and gets away with it." He turned to Charmy. "Charmy, time for the battle plan."

"Alright," Charmy said with excitedly and flashed a thumbs up. Charmy rolled up into a ball and landed in Vector's mouth. The crocodile charged over to the battle, watching as the two Sonics were launched by Tails at the robot. Vector leaped at the robot and threw Charmy out of his mouth, who slammed against the robot's body. "That's for lockin' me up in that cage you fat old man!"

"Hey Vector. Nice of you to finally join the party," Sonic said as Tails lifted him into the air.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Vector replied.

Charmy grabbed Classic Sonic and launched him at the Egg Emperor. While in midair, Classic Sonic revved up into a ball and sped forwards at the same time Tails launched Sonic, who did the same thing. The two hedgehogs shot through the machine, leaving out the other side of it and leaving behind two gaping holes.

**((Music stops))**

"No!" shouted Eggman as he slammed his fists against the console again, angered more than ever. The Egg Emperor was badly damaged by the two hedgehogs because they had hit some vital parts in the machine.

Sonic and his friends cheered happily at their victory and gave each other high-fives as the Egg Emperor simply stood there, slowly starting to teeter back and forth. "What now Eggman," asked Sonic.

Suddenly the Egg Emperor fell forward, falling towards the group. "Run!" shouted Rapunzel, and that everyone did. They managed to get out of the way before the robot slammed down onto the ground. The robot exploded, releasing a burst of white light that enveloped everyone, causing them all to disappear once again.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 7<p>

**A/N: **Another chapter up, more to go. I hope to get this up before Sonic Generations comes out due to the similarities of this one and since not much is known about the plot line to that game, I want to get much of it out before the game comes out so I don't get accused of simply stealing the plot if it matches this story.


	8. Chapter 8: Savannah Citadel

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

Note: I'm using the title names from the soundtrack (which I created, but own none of the songs on it) so that's why the videos are using different titles that what I label the songs as.

I do not own Sonic and his friends or Tangled.

* * *

><p>The next place Sonic and his friends were teleported to was a savannah-like place. Everyone looked around and saw nothing but the savannah plains and trees. "Wow," Knuckles said, wiping his brow. "It's really hot here."<p>

In the far distance was a small village resided, along with a large and mechanical building that rested behind it. Sonic saw the building and frowned, knowing immediately who built it. "Eggman's probably in that building. He used it as his Mazurai base the last time I came here."

The sun above the plains was barring down upon them, making them sweat and get heated up. "We have to get to some kind of shade, it's just too hot out here," Amy said.

**((Savannah Citadel starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=P6ektyERQ1E]))**

The group began their run across the Mazurai plain that would lead them towards the village. Not everyone was running as fast as the Sonics, who also weren't running that fast, because of the incredible heat. The two Sonics wanted to run fast, but they didn't want to leave the others behind or cause them to get overheated and collapse, so they decided to take it slow.

Once they reached a large and shady tree, the others immediately went under it and began to rest and pant. Some sweat stains were on Amy, Rapunzel, Little R, and Charmy's clothing. As they rested, they got to see some of the wildlife in Mazurai.

Rapunzel watched as a herd of zebras ran across the plains a far distance away from the group. She was amazed by these striped creatures, being that she had never seen anything like them where she lived. Little R was with her, watching some elephants eat some of the leaves from the tree they were resting under. Soon, some giraffes joined them in the feast of leaves.

After resting for five minutes, the group got back up and continued on their way to the village, which wasn't that far away from where they were then. As they started to approach the entrance to the village, a sight caused them to stop in their tracks. Standing at the entrance were two large groups of humanoidish robots. One group was in the front and the other was behind them. They occasionally looked around, trying to find some enemies, but other than that they never moved. These were called the Egg Fighters.

The robots had an Eggmanish shape to them, which looked like they had an upside down egg for an upper torso. They were black with some silver colors on their body. Their heads were tiny compared to their massive bodies and their eyes were a purple color. On the front of their chest were four silver circles.

Sonic smiled and simply ran forward, leaving the others behind, confused as to what he was doing. Not wanting to be left behind, they quickly followed behind the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic," Rapunzel said in a nervous voice as Sonic was leading the others straight for the group of robots, not doing anything attack wise. Sonic simply ignored her, knowing what he was doing and increased his speed. The robots now had seen the group and were pointing at them. "Sonic..." The hedgehog was getting closer. "Sonic do something—" Rapunzel shouted, but was interrupted by Sonic, who increased his speed so much, he resembled a blue speeding comet, smashing into the robots, sending them all flying in every direction. Sonic barreled past the other group, doing the same thing to them. "Or, you could just go right through them, whatever's best for you," she finished.

Once everyone was in the Mazurai village, they started to look around for any villagers. The buildings that were there looked like they were made out of sand-clay. There were no signs of villagers here, but that soon changed once they heard the sound of someone begging for mercy.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Cream.

"Lets find out," Vector said, leading the others to where the begging was coming from.

"What do you think it could be Vector?" asked Charmy as he flew up to the crocodile.

"It probably has something to do with Eggman."

They soon reached where the sound was coming from and saw where all the villagers were. A ton of Egg Fighters had taken the Mazuraians hostage and were keeping them there. There were about fifteen of the black robots there.

Sonic turned to his friends. "Everyone, we've got to save those people. Who knows what Eggman would want them for, but we can't let him use them for whatever maniacal purpose he has planned, so lets get ready to bash some metal trash." Everyone in the group smiled and nodded. They charged at the robots, causing them to turn around.

Sonic did a series of Homing Attacks on three of the Egg Fighters while Classic Sonic curled into a ball and barreled through two more of them. The Rapunzels started smashing their frying pans against one, which knocked it over onto its back, and continued to bash its head in. Amy used her hammer to smash three robots while Tails used his gun to destroy two others. Cream threw Cheese at two Egg Fighters, knocking them over. Knuckles grabbed both of the downed robots and slammed them together, destroying them. The red echidna leaped at three others and began to rip them apart. Vector slammed his fists into two Egg Fighters, knocking them into each other. Charmy stung two in the head with his stinger, knocking them both offline.

**((Music stops))**

After the battle, an elderly Mazuraian walked over to them, smiling in relief. "Thank you all so much for helping us."

"Not a problem. Why were those robots holding you all hostage?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know why. Probably has something to do with Eggman being in that building over there," the elderly man said, pointing at the mechanical building. "Be careful when you go to Eggman, he's a crafty one that fellow is."

"Thanks for the info and we'll be careful," Sonic said as he and the others ran to the large building. Once they got there, they stared up at the massive building. It was very large, larger than any of the buildings in the village. Unfortunately, Eggman hadn't left the place unguarded. A group of four weird-looking robots were guarding the entrance.

The robots looked like a circular disc with arms and legs. They were all red, with an orange color on the center of its chest, which was actually an opening of sorts. These robots were called Egg Flames.

"I got this one," said Knuckles, who was tired of all these robots, charged at them and grabbed one's arm with ease. The other three Egg Flames quickly turned around to the echidna and started shooting flames out of their stomachs. Knuckles leaped backwards, avoiding their attack. He launched the Egg Flame he had in his hands at the others, who were still shooting flames out. The thrown robot was badly burnt by the others, its body getting scorch marks, but when it slammed against the other three, they were all destroyed. Knuckles turned to the others and dusted off his hands. "Entrance cleared."

The others followed Knuckles inside and walked through a ton of hallways. Eventually, they came to a large, empty room and went inside it, thinking that this looked like a place Eggman would want to fight them in. They began their search for the evil genius, looking all over, but they couldn't find him.

"Where could he be?" asked Rapunzel. "He couldn't have gone too far." Little R looked at her. "Maybe he got scared by us coming here and decided to leave." Rapunzel and Little R walked over to where the Sonics were, which was the opposite side of the room from the others.

"Nah, Eggman wouldn't just give up," Sonic said, replying to Little R's comment.

"Right you are hedgehog," Eggman's voice said, almost like it came out of nowhere. This caused everyone to start looking around to see where he was. Suddenly the floor began to crack underneath where the Sonics and Rapunzels were standing, but before they could move away, the floor underneath gave way, sending them falling into a large gaping hole.

**((Vs. the Egg Dragoon starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=Wudq9tHoT_Y]))**

From the newly created hole, a large humanoid robot flew out. It had a lance-drill, which was on its left arm, but instead of a shield, it had a large red gun, which was on its right arm. The cockpit was the Egg-mobile, which served as the robot's head. Its upper body was red while its lower torso and legs were black. On the lower torso were two, large green orbs, the smaller one above the bigger one. Its tiny legs had some red coloration on the tips of its toes.

The others ran over to the hole and watched the large robot fly back down.

"See if you can beat the Egg Dragoon without your Werehog form," Eggman laughed. Once the robot was down, the group above looked into the hole and saw that the Sonics and Rapunzels were alright.

Rapunzel looked at Sonic, confused by Eggman's Werehog remark. "Werehog form?"

"Long story, explanation later, fight now," Sonic said as he and his past self got into battle stances.

The Egg Dragoon hovered in the air. Eggman looked down on his opponents. "See if you can handle this!" The robot's gun swiveled around and started shooting plasma shots at the group. The heroes ran away from the shots.

"Me and Classic Sonic will attack the green orbs on the bottom. You two attack the cockpit," Sonic said while running.

"Right," replied Rapunzel. She turned to Little R and smiled. "We'll attack after Eggman stops his attack, so be ready and follow my lead." Little R simply nodded back, a little bit afraid of attacking that large thing.

Even though the Egg Dragoon was firing plasma shots, the Sonics ran at the green orbs and leaped into the air, curling up into balls. The slammed against the circles and repeated the process two more times, causing Eggman to stop firing the gun. Once the gun stopped firing, the Rapunzels ran over to the robot's legs.

"Grrr, curse you Sonic!" Eggman shouted, making the robot raise its lance-drill. "Take this." The Egg Dragoon swiped it across the ground, causing electricity to shoot out. The Sonics dodged this attack and leaped backwards.

Rapunzel threw her hair, wrapping it around one of the cylinders on the robot's middle body. She grabbed Little R and swung upwards when Sonic did a Homing Attack on the Egg Dragoon, causing it to lurch backwards. They landed on the upper part of the robot's body, causing Eggman to see this.

"Out of my sight you little pests!" The lance-drill arm rose into the air and the drill was shot out of the arm and flew at the Rapunzels. The two girls got out of the way just in time and the drill stabbed into where they once were. "No! Curse you Rapunzel," Eggman shouted.

The two girls made their way to the cockpit's mesh and looked down at Eggman, who looked up at them. The evil smiles on their faces caused Eggman to throw his arms into the air. "Stay back!" he shouted, rapidly pushing buttons on the console in front of him. Suddenly, the Egg Dragoon's plasma gun changed into a freezer gun. Eggman quickly pointed it at the two Sonics. "One sudden movement and your friends become icicles."

Sonic and his past self rushed forward, causing Eggman to fire a huge glob of ice at them. The Sonics dodged the ice, which shattered on the ground and released an icy shockwave. The Sonics dodged the shockwave by leaping into the air and attacking the green orbs.

After that, the Rapunzels got out their frying pans and started to hammer the cockpit's mesh with them, causing cracks both large and small to form on the glass. While they did this, the Sonics continued to attack the green orbs. The multiple impacts soon caused the Egg Dragoon to shudder and shake. "What's going on?" Eggman asked. Suddenly, the entire robot started to go haywire.

The Rapunzels held onto whatever they could find as the shuddering got more intense. "What's going on in there?" Rapunzel shouted to Eggman over the noise of the robot.

"I've lost control of it," Eggman shouted back. "Not this again!"

The Sonics ran over to the machine and leaped at it, grabbing onto the legs and started to climb up them, wanting to make sure Rapunzel and Little R were okay. Meanwhile, the robot was having some sort of seizure when all of a sudden, the back thrusters got a sudden boost of energy, launching the robot upwards. Everyone hung on tight while the robot shot up from the hole and up to the ceiling.

"Hurry! Use that teleportation device to get us out of here!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Why should I?" Eggman asked.

"Because if you don't, you'll die too."

"Oh...good point." Eggman said. He hadn't thought of that. He quickly pushed the teleportation button, causing the Egg Dragoon to release a white light that enveloped it, the Sonics, the Rapunzels and everyone down below on the ground.

**((Music stops))**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 8<p>

**A/N: **Sorry for not adding this on Wednsday, I had a lot of things going on. Later on today I'll be writing Chapter 9. I couldn't yesterday because I didn't have any classes at school, which meant I couldn't write and I had a lot going on later that evening too.


	9. Chapter 9: Return of the Egg Dragon

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

Note: I'm using the title names from the soundtrack (which I created, but own none of the songs on it) so that's why the videos are using different titles that what I label the songs as.

I do not own Sonic and his friends or Tangled.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel was the first one up when the white light that brought them to this new area faded away. She looked around to see her new surroundings, which brought excitement to the young princess. She knew exactly where she and her friends were at. "Guys!" she shouted with excitement.<p>

Sonic and the others were still on the ground, getting warn out from the time travel. Once the sound of Rapunzel's excited voice entered their ears, they started to stir. "What is it?" Amy asked as she got back on her feet. A quick look around caused her mouth to open in a happy look appeared on her face. "No way."

**((Corona starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=oDPevC_lPmE]))**

Sonic also looked around, as did Tails and Knuckles, and they all smiled. "I can't believe we're back in Corona," he said with a smile as he looked at the town's entrance.

Little R was amazed by all the people that were walking around inside. "Are we going to go in?" she asked as she turned to Rapunzel, hope beaming in her little eyes.

Rapunzel smiled. "Of course we're going in," she said with a laugh. "I've got so much to show you." Rapunzel gently took a hold of Little R's hand and led her inside. _Why is everything fixed? Did they really manage to repair everything while I was gone? _Rapunzel thought to herself. The others followed the princess inside, holding onto her long hair, and into the town square.

Vector looked around at all the buildings and people. "Pretty snazzy place you got here Rapunzel."

"Thanks Vector. I think it's an amazing place to be," Rapunzel said with a happy sigh and breathed in the air.

The townspeople looked at everyone, especially Vector. They either had confused looks, scared looks, or weird looks on their faces. Finally, Vector had had enough of their starring. "Look, we may be walking animals with two girls that have long long hair but we're not going to hurt you." This only caused the townspeople to scream and run away from the group in fear. Talking animals was where they drew the line.

"Charmy flew over to Vector. "Way to go Vector. Earn the townspeople's trust by scaring them. It's the best way to go," Charmy said sarcastically.

"Shut up Charmy," Vector said, annoyed enough by the townspeople's inhospitality.

"That's weird," Rapunzel said, watching the people run from them in fear. "They shouldn't be afraid of you guys. They've seen Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles. Unless..."

Little R turned away from the large castle she was looking at and over to her past self. "Unless what?"

"Unless this is before or during when me and Tails first came here," Sonic said, finishing Rapunzel's thought.

"So, you're telling us that we're now in a time when Corona didn't know who we were?" asked Knuckles.

"Precise," answered Tails.

"I guess that means the tour of the kingdom is over," Little R said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. She really wanted to see this place, but not at the cost of any of her friends being hurt. She didn't know what the townspeople would do to them since they didn't know any of them like her future self thought they would.

Rapunzel put her hand on Little R's shoulder and got the young girl's attention. "We can still take the tour. I'm sure no one here is going to hurt any of us. They'll probably keep their distance from us or something like that."

They began to walk towards the mural of the King, Queen and baby Rapunzel and looked at it. "That's the town mural for the lost princess," Rapunzel said, acting like her friends' tour guide.

"Who's the lost princess and why is she lost?" asked Cream, showing some concern. Cheese flew over to the painting and looked at the baby princess closely.

"Don't worry, the lost princess is alright Cream. I'm the lost princess and the reason I was lost is because—" Rapunzel started to explain, but was interrupted by Little R. "So, this means that I'm...a princess?"

Classic Sonic's eyes widened in surprise. He had never known a princess before, let alone two.

Rapunzel smiled and looked at her. "Yes you are. As I was saying, I was kidnapped from my parents by an evil old woman named Gothel who was using my hair, which has magical healing abilities, to keep herself young forever."

"What a mean and evil old lady," Cream said.

Little R was hurt to here the truth about the mother she had known for all of her supposed life, but since this was her future self, it had to be true.

"She was," Sonic said, remembering his encounter with Gothel when he was here.

Classic Sonic looked at the large castle that was behind them and ran over to Rapunzel. He gently tugged on her dress, getting her attention.

"What is it?" she asked, starting to look where the small hedgehog was pointing at. "Oh, the castle. We're going to go see it next. Lets go see my home," Rapunzel said. "I don't know if I can give you an inside tour, being how I'm not known to be the lost princess yet," she said as she led the group to the castle.

"I've never met a princess before, so it's an honor to finally meet one," Vector said, walking beside her.

"Yeah, and one as pretty as you are," Charmy chimed in.

Rapunzel gently blushed at Charmy's comment. "Well thank you you two."

Cream walked on the other side of Rapunzel. "Is it hard being a princess?"

"A little bit, but it's really fun. You do all kinds of neat stuff like go to dances and decide what is what in the kingdom."  
>Soon they reached the entrance to the castle and stood there, looking at it. All the newcomers to Corona in the group were marveling at its size and beauty. Sonic, Tails, Amy and Knuckles had already been here so they were used to it. Little R smiled widely and gazed at the building. "I get to live here when I'm your age?" she said to Rapunzel excitedly.<p>

"Yep," Rapunzel replied with a laugh. She was happy to see her past self was happy about her future. "You'll also get a nice and gorgeous guy as your prince," she said with a wink.

Sonic caught a glimpse of a black figure in the corner of his right eye coming up the street to the right of them. He turned to look at the figure and saw it was none other than Shadow. "Shadow?"

At the sound of Shadow's name, Rapunzel quickly turned around and looked for the black hedgehog and saw her friend coming up the street to them. "Shadow!" she said happily, glad to see her friend once again.

Shadow said nothing back, despite hearing his name being called out two times. He approached the group and stopped in front of them. "I guess I'm not the only one who was sent back here," he said. He turned to Rapunzel and smiled a little. "Nice to see you again." He turned to Sonic. "How did all of you get here way after I did?"

"Eggman teleported us here after he got done sending us through a time travel trip that has been significant places I've been to in my past adventures," Sonic replied.

"I guess that explains the white light that came from nowhere," Shadow said. Shadow looked at his surroundings again. "What I don't get is that the buildings are perfectly normal. You can't even tell that there was a battle here. Also, why doesn't anyone know who I am?"

Sonic looked at Rapunzel with a confused look. "There was a battle here after we left?"

"It's a long story," Rapunzel said, rubbing the back of her head.

Shadow looked at Sonic and saw Classic Sonic, Little R and that Rapunzel had long hair. "What is going on here? There are two Sonics, two Rapunzels and the older Rapunzel has super long hair."

Before anyone could answer Shadow's question, the sound of people screaming in fear and panic came from the town square, followed by a loud roar.

"What was that?" asked Little R, scared because of the loud noise.

"I've got an idea of what it could be," Rapunzel said, running to the town square with the others following behind. She had heard that noise before and it brought back some bad memories.

**((Music stops))**

* * *

><p>Once there, they saw an enormous robotic dragon on the ground, roaring loudly and clawing the air with its hands. The dragon was all white and in the center of its forehead was a glass dome with none other than Dr. Eggman sitting inside. "Welcome back to Corona Rapunzel. I hope you've enjoyed your stay because now it's time for you to disappear," Eggman said before he made the dragon roar loudly once again.<p>

Little R screamed in fear and ran away, with Cream and Chesse, Vector, Charmy and Amy following behind her. "Come back, it'll be okay," said Amy.

Sonic, Classic Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles and Rapunzel turned back to the robot dragon. They were mad at how Eggman had scared a poor little girl on purpose and they were going to make him pay for it. The group charged at the Egg Dragon, which leaped into the air and flew for them.

**((Vs. the Egg Dragon starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=95pNWiM6Yt4]))**

"Chaos Control!" shouted Shadow, who then disappeared in a white light. He reappeared in front of the cockpit mesh and released a powerful Chaos Spear which knocked the robot backwards.

The Egg Dragon crashed onto the ground below, taking out a couple of buildings in the process. Eggman watched the group of heroes run towards him and quickly got the robot back on its feet. From its mouth, flames shot out and covered the ground in front of it in flames, halting the heroes.

Tails leaped into the air and flew over to the robot and began to shoot at it with his laser gun, blasting some dents into the robot's arms and torso. The small fox flew in closer, continuing the laser fire, but was in range of the Egg Dragon's hand, which swiped the fox out of the air. Tails plummeted down towards the flames, but he managed to get his flight back and he landed beside the others.

Knuckles ran around the flames and leaped onto the Egg Dragon's leg and stabbed his spiked knuckles into the metal and began to climb up it. Once it got the the blaster dents Tails had made, he started to rip and destroy the wounds, ripping out metal and other pieces of machinery.

The robot growled in frustration and annoyance and reached down, grabbing the echidna in its grasp. After squeezing it for a moment, it threw the echidna down to the ground, the impact creating a small crater. The Egg Dragon roared viciously and slammed its fists together before taking off into the air.

"Knuckles!" Rapunzel shouted. She ran over to the crater and helped Knuckles out of it. The red echidna was banged up, but he could still walk.

"I–I'm alright," he said, trying to keep his balance and walk straight. He leaned against Rapunzel for support.

The Sonics glared angrily at Eggman's machine and charged forward, Shadow following them. Sonic hoped Eggman would do what he thinks he's going to do. They needed to end this fight soon.

"I've had enough of this tomfoolery!" shouted Eggman. The Egg Dragon was almost out of energy. If that stupid echidna wouldn't have ripped apart the front of the machine, the energy vein wouldn't have been harmed. "Fire all missiles!" Both sides of the Egg Dragon slide open and a set of two rocket launchers emerged. Tons of missiles began to launch from them, causing many explosions on the ground.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel and Tails managed to get Knuckles away from the battle and avoid the missiles that headed towards them and took him to where the others were. Rapunzel decided to head back and watch the fight while Tails stayed behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Shadow leaped into the air and used the rocket thrusters on the bottom of his shoes to hover in the air, dodging the missiles that came his way. As the black hedgehog began to make his way to the cockpit, Sonic saw this.<p>

Sonic turned to Classic Sonic while the dodged the missiles on the ground below. "We've got to follow Shadow," he said, pointing out the black hedgehog. "He's got the right idea. Use the missiles to get up there and do as he does if he doesn't use his energy attack."

Classic Sonic nodded and the two hedgehogs made a U-turn back to the Egg Dragon. Sonic did a series of Homing Attacks on the missiles that were heading his way and reached the top while Classic Sonic simply curled into a ball and bounced from missile to missile.

Once all the hedgehogs reached the cockpit, they began to curl into balls. Eggman was really nervous. He knew what they were planning, but he couldn't do anything about it. If he fired a missile, there were great odds it'd take him out too. All three hedgehogs shot forward and slammed into the mesh, causing the robot dragon to get knocked out of the sky as Eggman was knocked out of his seat by the massive impact.

**((Music stops))**

All three hedgehogs uncurled themselves and began to plummet to the ground, but Shadow grabbed onto both of the Sonics' arms and used his rocket thrusters to stop their fall and gently hover to the ground safely. "Thanks Shadow," Sonic said while Classic Sonic gave Shadow an enthusiastic thumbs up. Shadow said nothing as they landed onto the ground.

The Egg Dragon's landing, however, wasn't so safe. It slammed onto the ground, landing ontop of three buildings. Dust covered the large robot.

The others, no longer hearing the sound of battle anymore, came over to where the Sonics and Shadow were. "Is it over? Is the nasty dragon gone?" Little R asked, a little bit scared.

"Yes, it's all over," Shadow said, looking at where the Egg Dragon landed.

The dust had cleared and the Egg Dragon was trying to pick itself back up, but due to the loss of its energy, it collapsed back onto the ground. Eggman started smashing his fists against the controls. "Stupid lousy machine is out of juice. Guess that means I'll have to leave." Eggman watched as his enemies started to approach his robot. _That's right, come closer, _he thought to himself. He reached over and pressed the teleportation button, causing an enormous explosion of white light to shoot out of the robot and engulf everyone, teleporting them away.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 9<p>

**A/N: **Yes! I finally got this chapter up. It took a lot of will power for me to do this! (I'm a _very_ lazy person, just to let you know) I will try and put up Chapter 10 either tomorrow or Sunday. After that, there are only three more chapters and the credits to do and this story will be done.


	10. Chapter 10: Planet Wisp TouchDown

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

Note: I'm using the title names from the soundtrack (which I created, but own none of the songs on it) so that's why the videos are using different titles that what I label the songs as.

I do not own Sonic and his friends or Tangled.

* * *

><p>After the white light faded once again, the area Sonic and his friends were in was different. They were in an open field that led into a valley. Large trees and lush fauna covered the entrance to the valley. The sky above them was a beautiful blue and there were puffy white clouds alongside the sun. In the background, large mountains were scattered about.<p>

"Wow, this place is just...amazing. It's so beautiful and peaceful," Rapunzel said as she continued laying on the ground. She looked up at the sky and smelled the nice air. A gently breeze gently whipped through some of her long hair. She watched as some clouds went by.

Sonic and Classic Sonic walked around with their friends, who were also marveling at the place's beauty, even Shadow. "This is Planet Wisp. I came here when Eggman kidnapped the entire planet and tried to incorporate it into his Interstellar Amusement Park. I managed to free the planet along with its inhabitants, the Wisps, with the help of Tails and Yacker of course."

"Who's Yacker?" asked Charmy? "Does he talk a lot?"

"No. Yacker's a Wisp," Sonic replied.

Suddenly, a group of weird-looking creatures floated over to the group. One looked like an orange rocket ship with two round eyes that are placed one above the other and had three small, tentacled appendages below its main body. Another one was cyan in color and had head attached to a lightning-shaped lower torso, along with a set of arms and angry eyes. Another one was blue and had a cube-like appearance with three eyes side-by-side one another with three rectangular appendages below it. Another one was pink with a head that had spikes running down the sides of it and had three leaf-like appendages underneath the head. The last one was white and it had two antennae on the sides of its head, but in the center was a blue spring-shaped thing. Underneath its head were three leaf-like appendages.

Little R looked at the creatures and quickly hid behind Rapunzel, not knowing if they were friendly or not. "W-what are those things?"

Sonic smiled and put his hand out. "Don't worry Little R, these are the Wisps. They're friendly and know we aren't going to hurt them," Sonic said. He turned to the one with the blue spring on its head and smiled. "Speaking of him, how's it going Yacker?"

Yacker started speaking in his native alien language, which was basically unintelligent drivel to everyone there. Even though no one could understand him, he sounded spooked and frantic.

Everyone watched Sonic try to communicate with the small alien. "What's it say Mr. Sonic?" asked Cream. Cheese had flew over to where the other Wisps were and was currently investigating them.

"I don't know, but he sure does sound scared," Sonic replied.

"I wish I had my MilesElectric so we could understand him again," Tails said.

All of a sudden, Yacker flew off to the front of where the valley could be seen, causing the other Wisps to follow him. "Hey, where ya going Yacker?" asked Sonic and took off after the Wisps, which in turn, caused his friends to follow too. When they reached Yacker and his Wisp friends, the sight that befell them startled and disgusted them all.

A large metal building stood in the center of the valley. Behind it was another building, but this one was smaller and was finished. The larger building wasn't finished yet, but the area looked all torn up and destroyed, making it resemble a construction site more than a peaceful valley. The lake that was around the site was heavily polluted, the water now a purplish color, just like the water at the Chemical Plant.

"What an eyesore," Amy said with disgust for the building.

Classic Sonic frowned at this, as did his future self. "Eggman just doesn't give up," Sonic said angrily.

Rapunzel looked at the polluted lake and destroyed valley and sighed sadly. "Why does he have to destroy everything and ruin the natural beauty of the land?"

"Because he's a bloated egghead who wants to ruin everything so he can everything under his control," Sonic said. Classic Sonic nodded, agreeing with this fact. The two hedgehogs started to run down the path that led to the construction site. "Come on guys, lets bring Eggman's building crumbling down." The others nodded in agreement and ran after the Sonics, eager to undo Eggman's plans for this planet.

**((Planet Wisp starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=eODArFqHbf0]))**

Upon entering the site, they saw some important looking beams being carried by some flying robots. These robots were purple and to fly, they had spinning blades on their torsos. These were called Spinners. The Spinners had ropes that were wrapped around the beams attached to their bottoms.

Shadow stepped in front of everyone. "Allow me." The black and red hedgehog leaped into the air and smashed his foot against one Spinner, knocking it back into three more, causing one of the beams to drop to the ground and smash a section of the building. Using his rocket thrusters, Shadow hovered in the air and unleashed some Chaos Spears on the remaining robots, destroying them and causing the beams to smash against parts of the building, making it crumble in some places. Shadow landed on the ground and smirked. "Piece of cake." With that the group moved on, avoiding some of the falling debris.

Once they moved further into the site, they saw tons of Egg Pawns, but these ones had construction hats on and were wielding hand picks. Unfortunately, a group of four Egg Pawns spotted them and quickly charged at them, picks in the air. As the group got prepared to fight, four shuriken stars flew out of seemingly nowhere and stabbed into the four robots, sending each one down instantly. Espio turned visible and revealed himself as he hung from a girder by his tail. He safely dropped to the ground and walked over to the group.

"Yay! Espio saved the day!" Charmy said, but Vector quickly covered Charmy's mouth. "Quite nimrod or do you want the other robots to catch us?"

"I'm glad to see you're all alright," Espio said once he got over to them.

"Same to you," Sonic replied. "Have you seen where Eggman went?"

"I have as a matter of fact. Once I arrived here, I started to track him and came to this building site. The creatures that are with you now helped me find this place. There's a medium-sized building behind this one. It's complete so Eggman's probably in there."

"Umm guys," Rapunzel said, pointing to the group of approaching Egg Pawns. The machines were charging at them, their picks raised for battle.

Suddenly, the Cyan Wisp darted over to Sonic and flew into the blue hedgehog, quickly turning him into a bouncing, cyan laser beam. The beam bounced over to the Egg Pawns and barreled right through them, destroying each one in that group. The others quickly followed the beam as it shot forward as fast as they could until the Cyan Wisp came out of Sonic's body, returning the hedgehog to normal. Once everyone reached Sonic, they all continued on their way.

They soon came to a supposed dead-end. There was a block barrier barricading their way, but on the ceiling was a blue switch. Everyone tried to reach it by jumping and when some of the fliers bumped into it, the switch wouldn't stay. Even Knuckles couldn't get it. Suddenly the Pink Wisp shot into Classic Sonic, quickly morphing the small hedgehog into a pink spiked ball. The spiked ball rolled up the block barricade and onto the ceiling, where it stopped on the switch, causing the barricade to lift itself upwards, revealing the exit to the room. Once everyone started leaving, the Pink Wisp flew out of Classic Sonic and followed the others, causing Classic Sonic to return to normal. The blue hedgehog fell and landed on his butt. Once he was done rubbing the pain out of it, he ran after the others.

Soon they were stopped by another dead end, but this one had no switch to open the barrier up with. "It would be best to get up there to continue, not only for that, but to also see where we are distance-wise from the building we are seeking," Espio said. The ninja chameleon started to wall-jump up the wall and reached to top in no time. Knuckles used his spiked knuckles to climb up while Tails air-lifted Sonic and Classic Sonic. Charmy air-lifted both Vector and Little R while Cream air-lifted Amy and Rapunzel. All of the Wisps flew up, except the Orange Wisp, which flew into Shadow. "What the—?" Shadow started to say, but was quickly morphed into an orange rocket of sorts and shot upwards.

At the top, the others heard the sound of a rocket lifting off and saw an orange rocket blast up to the top. The Orange Wisp came out, turning Shadow back to normal. Shadow gently drifted through the air and landed by the others.

Espio looked into the distance and saw the medium-sized building. "We aren't that far from out objective. We just need to continue forward." The chameleon quickly led the others from platform to platform and reached the exit to the building site. Shadow quickly turned around. "Chaos Spear!" he shouted and a large Chaos Spear shot out of his hands and flew at the still-under-construction building. The spear of energy slammed into one of the supporting legs, which caused the building to fall apart.

**((Music Stops))**

Once the group began their approach to the building, the side of it that was facing them opened up and a large mech shot out of it. The mech was purple and had sharp teeth in the front of it. There were five tube-like containers on its backside, along with four tentacles, two in the front, two in the back. The Egg-mobile's cockpit mesh dome was the forehead of the beast and a large horn sat atop it. Eggman sat in the cockpit and growled at Sonic. "Hello again you miserable hedgehog. Time for this little game of cat and mouse to end!" The large robot flew directly at the group, the machine acting like it was in a state of frenzy.

**((Vs. the Egg Nega Wisp starts to play [Youtube/watch?v=NcCrHZAKfPI]))**

Everyone got ready for Eggman's assault, but to their surprise, the two back tentacles shot forward and a vacuum-like suction sucked up Sonic's friends. Sonic and Classic Sonic managed to escape the fate of their friends, but had to watch what happened next.

Rapunzel and Little R were dropped into one of the tubes in the back of the Egg Nega Wisp. The Wisps, Cream and Cheese, and Amy were dropped into another tube. Tails and Knuckles were in another one. Vector and Charmy were also in another one and so were Shadow and Espio.

The Egg Nega Wisp roared loudly at the two hedgehogs and opened its mouth, shooting out three sets of spiked balls that came rolling at them. The two hedgehogs dodged the balls with ease. Sonic did a Homing Attack on one of the front tentacles and then on the cockpit. Classic Sonic did a Spin Dash and then leaped into the air and curled into a ball and did a Spin Attack on the cockpit at the same time as Sonic. This caused a big enough jolt to knock the top off the container Rapunzel and Little R were in. The two females climbed out and fell to the ground before getting back up and running over to the Sonics.

Rapunzel and Little R grabbed onto one of the tentacles and held on for dear life as it tried to throw them off. Once the tentacle got close to the cockpit mesh, the two girls jumped off and slammed their frying pans down onto the dome, creating some cracks. Sonic did another Homing Attack on the dome, releasing Shadow and Espio.

As soon as that happened, the Egg Nega Wisp started dropping purple cubes around everyone, creating stacks of them and covering up everyone. Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport out of his cubed prison and appeared in front of the cockpit. Before one of the front tentacles could smack him away, the black and red hedgehog released some Chaos Spears, causing more damage to the machine. These blasts not only made the purple cubes disappear, but also free Amy, Cream, Cheese and the Wisps.

Amy pulled out her hammer and charged at the machine. The front tentacles started firing off purple laser beams, trying to blast everyone, but they managed to dodge them. Amy leaped into the air and slammed her hammer down ontop of the cockpit, causing a big crack that created smaller cracks soon appeared.

Vector and Charmy came out of their tube, but before Charmy could fly off to fight the robot, Vector grabbed him and curled the bee into a ball before putting him right in his mouth. Vector charged at the machine and leaped into the air and swung his head downwards, throwing Charmy out of his mouth. The small bee slammed into the cockpit, shattering the glass.

"Uh oh," said Eggman, seeing the angry heroes look at him with a glare.

Tails and Knuckles fell out of their tube and saw the Egg Nega Wisp about to smash their friends with its front tentacles so they both ran as fast as they could to the machine. Tails flew into the air and shot at one of the tentacles with his gun repeatedly, causing it to be blasted off after four shots. Knuckles simply grabbed onto the other one and with all his might, ripped the tentacle off, chucking it aside. Tails began to shoot at the machine, causing tons of electrical sparks to shoot off and sparks were flying all over.

"No! This thing is falling apart! But I can't lose. I can't lose!" Eggman shouted angrily as he slammed his fists against the console in front of him. He stopped once he saw Sonic and the others come running for him. "Uh oh, time to go." He quickly pressed the teleportation button, but nothing happened. He got a frantic look on his face. "Come on! Come on! There has to be some energy in there!" he said as he repeatedly pressed the button. "Only one thing left to do. Time to go and fill 'er up." With that, he disengaged the Egg-mobile from the Egg Nega Wisp just in time and flew off back to his building.

**((Music stops))**

Sonic pointed at Eggman as he was fleeing. "Come on, we can't let him get away!" Sonic led the others after Eggman. As they all left, the Egg Nega Wisp exploded, raining purple machinery onto the ground where the heroes once stood.

* * *

><p>Eggman flew the Egg-mobile like a mad man into the main part of the building. Inside the room was a large pod connected to a large console. The console was being powered by the seven Chaos Emeralds, which were in the power slot. Eggman leaped out of his flying machine and ran over to the console as fast as he could. He looked up at the pod and saw the giant creature he was using as a power source still asleep.<p>

The creature inside had a large main shell that covered its body which also formed the top part of its head. The head looked like an eagle's head with antlers and had yellow eyes. Its lower body resembled stalactites. There were two big pieces of gray shell on its wrists that connected to three-spear like fingers. On its back was a ring with six triangular pieces that looked attached to its back, making it resemble a sun.

Eggman grabbed a smaller tube that was attached to the pod and ran back over to the Egg-mobile, connecting it to the backside. Once the connections were made, Eggman went back over to the console and started to drain power from the creature inside to refuel his teleportation energy. Unfortunately for Eggman, nothing started to happen. Once he heard the sound of Sonic and his friends approaching the room, Eggman grew more frantic. "Hurry up you blasted machine!" he shouted. Out of anger, he slammed his fists onto the console, which caused a small short circuiting.

**((Solaris Awakens starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=Ef73U0uMmTw]))**

The control console not only drained power from the creature, but also kept it asleep. The short-circuiting fried the power conduit that kept it from waking up, causing the creature's eyes to snap open. Eggman looked up at the thing, about ready to yell at it some more, until he saw that it was staring right back at him. "Uh oh," was all he could say before he started to back away slowly.

Sonic and the others entered the room and saw the creature in the pod begin to stir. "What is that thing?" Amy asked.

Suddenly, the creature's eyes flashed yellow and an enormous roar came out of it. As it smashed out of its pod, a gigantic white light erupted from its body, enveloping everything in its path. Planet Wisp was enveloped in its blast, along with all the other places Sonic and his friends had been to. The white light rushed through the places, enveloping everything. Even in present day Corona, the white light covered everything, leaving nothing remaining after it faded away.

**((Music stops))**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 10<p>

**A/N: **Things are starting to fall into place. Only three more to go and the story's done. Hope you're enjoying it.


	11. Chapter 11: The End of Time

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

Note: I'm using the title names from the soundtrack (which I created, but own none of the songs on it) so that's why the videos are using different titles that what I label the songs as.

I do not own Sonic and his friends or Tangled.

* * *

><p><strong>((Fractured Time Zone starts playing [Youtubewatch?v=U_HNK3nfu_c]))**

Once the enormous blast of white light disappeared, Sonic and his friends, plus Eggman, appeared in a strange-looking place. The area they were in was basically a dark void in space, with no sky or anything in the sky, nothing except a large sun. The ground they stood on was a dark purplish-brown color covered with cracks. There were separate platforms that had large portals at the end of them. The portals had an image of the place they led into on the inside of them.

Rapunzel and Little R turned around, trying to look at their new surroundings from every direction. "What is this place? Everything feels...dead," Rapunzel said.

Sonic looked around, as well as the others. "I don't know. I've never been to this place before." He then turned to Eggman, who was looking out into the horizon. "How 'bout you Eggman?"

"This is a fractured time zone. Where all of time has been brought together."

"Rapunzel?" shouted a familiar voice. This caused Rapunzel to turn around quickly. She smiled widely, recognizing that voice. "Eugene?" she shouted happily and ran to her husband, arms out wide.

Eugene, along with the King and Queen, came running over to her and they all hugged tightly. "We were all so worried," said Eugene, holding his wife close. Pascal rested on Eugene's shoulder and he crawled over to Rapunzel and licked her cheek happily. Rapunzel smiled and giggled. "I missed you too Pascal."

Suddenly, Classic Tails, Amy and Knuckles came over to Sonic and his friends.

"How did our past selves get here?" asked Knuckles, looking at his past self.

"Probably the same way we did," replied Tails. "That creature must have snatched them out of their time periods and brought them here."

Once Eugene heard Tails' voice, he quickly turned around and saw his friends. "Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow! How are all of you?" He quickly ran over to the others while the King, Queen, Pascal and Rapunzel watched. As he got closer, he soon saw Classic Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. "Why are there two of almost all of you?"

"It's a long story Eugene," Sonic replied. "Nice seeing you again too. Feels like forever since we last talked."

While Eugene and Sonic talked, the Wisps, who had also got teleported there, flew over to the King, Queen, Rapunzel and Pascal. Yacker flew over to Pascal and waved, surprising the chameleon. "What are these things?" asked the Queen as the Cyan Wisp flew over to her. Rapunzel smiled. "Those are the Wisps. They're aliens from Sonic's world."

Team Chaotix walked over to Eugene. "Hello there good sir, you must be Eugene. Sonic's told us a lot about you," said Vector.

"Umm, who are you?"

"I'm Vector the Crocodile."  
>"I'm Espio the Chameleon."<p>

"And I'm Charmy Bee."

"And together we're Team Chaotix. We're a detective agency," finished Vector.

"Cool. I just wish I knew what detectives were," Eugene said with a laugh.

Little R soon came over to where her older self was and her true parents. "Um, hello," she said in a nervous voice. Rapunzel smiled at her younger self and nodded her head, letting her know to keep going. Little R saw this and smiled. "I'm your daughter...well when she was younger," she said smiling.

The King and Queen turned to Rapunzel, confused looks on their faces.

"It's true. That's me when I was little," Rapunzel confirmed.

As everyone mingled with one another, a loud roar quickly stopped everyone in their tracks and caused them to look at where the source came from. The large creature that was in Eggman's pod was floating in front of the large platform they were on, the seven Chaos Emeralds revolving around it. Suddenly, the emeralds shot off into the portals, one for each portal. The creature roared once more and then teleported into the distance where it began to create a white light ball.

"What is that thing?" asked Eugene.

"Ask Eggman," Sonic said.

The King and Queen then saw Eggman, who was sitting on a large rock and looking at the creature. "I should have known this was all your fault," the King said.

Eggman looked over at everyone. "Not all of this was my idea. I was trying to kill Sonic by wiping him from history. If I managed to kill past Sonic, there would be no Sonic to stop me in the future and the world would have been mine. The part where Solaris woke up and created this fractured time zone was not in my plans."

Everyone gathered around Eggman. "What is Solaris?" asked Shadow.

"Solaris is a transcending being who can travel through time and space. I had the big behemoth locked up and put to sleep in my stasis pod. I used its power to fuel my time travel machines, which allowed me to travel across time."

"Well, how do we stop it?" asked Rapunzel.

"There is no way to stop it. It exists in the past, present and future. Destroying it here and now, would do nothing. It's rather unfortunate because it appears to be trying to destroy all of time and space, as indicated by the enlarging ball of white teleporting light its charging up."

"There has to be something we can do to stop it!" shouted Knuckles.

"Maybe the power of the Chaos Emeralds could do something," said Sonic.

"Maybe, but they've been scattered into the time stream. We would need to find them before Solaris can do anything," said Eggman.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "I'm game," Sonic said while Classic Sonic gave a thumbs up. "Count me in too," Amy said with a smile, with Classic Amy smiling as well. Tails nodded his head and Classic Tails flew beside him. "Those emeralds are as good as found," Knuckles said as Classic Knuckles nodded his head in agreement. Vector, Charmy and Esipo smiled. "You can count on Team Chaotix to get the job done," Vector said. Shadow stepped forward. "I'm in." Rapunzel and Little R walked over to the ground. "We're in too."

Eugene was about to object to Rapunzel and her...smaller self, go, but when he saw his wife's determined look, he knew nothing he said would change her mind. "Be safe Rapunzel. You too...little Rapunzel," Eugene said.

Rapunzel smiled and giggled a little. "We will," she said before blowing him a kiss. She turned to the others. "Come on everyone, time to save our time line." Everyone let out a shout of readiness and they went into the portals.

Sonic and Classic Sonic leaped into the portal with an image of Green Hill Zone. The Sonics ran along the pathway, looking for the Chaos Emerald that was there. They soon heard the sound that the emeralds made and began to follow the sound. Once they reached the busted Egg Capsule, they saw the red Chaos Emerald on the ground. Sonic picked it up and instantly, they were teleported back to the main area.

Amy and Classic Amy went into the portal that led to Stardust Speedway and began their search for one of the emeralds. They ran through some loop-de-loop roadways and soon reached the doorway that destroyed Metal Sonic. The sound of the Chaos Emerald reached their ears and they began to search that area. Amy found the blue Chaos Emerald right beside the destroyed body of Metal Sonic. After picking it up, they were teleported back to the start.

Tails and Classic Tails went into the portal that led them to the Chemical Plant. They searched for the emerald from the air, so they flew around the facility, searching high and low for it. Soon, they came to the area where the toxic waste was dumped. Almost about to fall in some chemical waste was the green Chaos Emerald. Classic Tails quickly flew over to the emerald and snatched it before the gem could fall. After that, they were teleported back where they came from.

Knuckles and Classic Knuckles were walking around Sky Sanctuary, looking for the Chaos Emerald. They came to the large tower that they had fought Big Arms ontop of and saw an EggRobo carrying something in its hands. They went over for a closer look and saw it was the light blue emerald. Knuckles quickly leaped at it and tackled the robot to the ground, knocking the Chaos Emerald out of its hands. While Knuckles grappled with the robot, Classic Knuckles quickly retrieved it, causing the two Knuckles to be teleported out of there.

Charmy and Espio were in Windy Valley, chasing down the yellow Chaos Emerald. The wind had managed to pick it up and was now carrying it all over the place. "Get back here!" shouted Charmy as he tried to fly up to get it, but couldn't quite reach. Espio quickly leaped into the air and bounced off Charmy, leaping higher into the air. "Owww! That hurt Espio!" said Charmy, rubbing his head. Espio managed to grab the emerald and the two were teleported back.

The Rapunzels were searching around the Savannah Citadel, listening for the strange noise they had heard around this part of the savannah plain. "Where is that noise coming from?" asked Rapunzel as she searched. "It sounds like it's coming from...over here," Little R said before she saw a glistening light coming from a small crater. Little R reached in and pulled out the purple Chaos Emerald and both of them were teleported back.

Vector and Shadow were walking around a field that was on Planet Wisp when they heard the familiar sound of a Chaos Emerald nearby. As they approached a large batch of weeds, the sound got louder. Shadow looked at the batch and saw a glimmering light. He walked over to the weeds and reached in, pulling out the gray Chaos Emerald. This caused them to teleport back to the main area where the others were.

**((Music stops))**

* * *

><p>After the seven Chaos Emeralds were gathered up and brought back to the Fractured Time Zone, everyone sat the emeralds down in a large circle. Classic Sonic, Sonic, Shadow, Rapunzel and Little then got inside the circle and closed their eyes.<p>

"Wait!" shouted Eugene as he ran over to Rapunzel. "Please don't go and fight that thing. What if it kills you or little Rapunzel? I couldn't live without you."

Rapunzel sighed and looked at her husband, seeing the concerned look on his face. "Eugene, I've been on this amazing adventure. I've gone to many different places that were filled with tons of dangerous things and dangerous robots, but as you can see, I've survived them. I think I can make it through this," she said as she gently put her right hand on Eugene's cheek. "Let me do this one last thing."

Eugene sighed and looked into his wife's eyes. "Please come back."

Rapunzel gave Eugene a passionate kiss and smiled. "I will."

**((The Sonics, Rapunzels and Shadow's Super Transformation starts playing [Youtube/watch?v=ZtWA4xTXtYg]))**

Solaris' roar interrupted the romantic scene, causing everyone to look back to it. The massive white light that had been building up in front of it was sucked into the creature.

The Chaos Emeralds started circling around the Sonics, Rapunzels and Shadow. The five of them were soon transformed into their super forms.

Rapunzel and Little R's appearance changed a little, as their dresses were now golden with some red frillings and some red on the center of their dresses. Their hair were longer and there was a golden glow to them. Their hair circled around them and moved like they had lives of their own.

The five heroes flew towards Solaris, with everyone on the ground watching the coming fight, hoping they would triumph and save the day.

**((Music stops))**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 11<p>

**A/N: **Well, only two more chapters to go. Hope you like this one.


	12. Chapter 12: Fight to Save Time and Space

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

Note: I'm using the title names from the soundtrack (which I created, but own none of the songs on it) so that's why the videos are using different titles that what I label the songs as.

I do not own Sonic and his friends or Tangled.

* * *

><p><strong>((Vs. Solaris starts playing [Youtube: watch?v=vRe3h1iQ1Os]))**

The super-powered heroes flew at Solaris, looking at the massive creature. "How are we going to beat that thing?" asked Rapunzel.

"Let us try something," Super Sonic said. He turned to Classic Super Sonic and nodded his head. The two hedgehogs shot forward at the creature like a pair of bullets. They slammed against Solaris' chest, but a pair of blue shields blocked their attacks. They tried to slam into it again, but the same thing happened like the first time.

Both Super Sonics flew back to the others, "We have to find some way to get rid of that shield. Rapunzel, you and Little R try to do something that will cause him to lose that shell he has on his arms," Sonic said.

The two girls nodded and flew off towards Solaris, moving around so one went to one arm.

Super Sonic then turned to Super Shadow. "Shadow, you, me, and Classic Sonic will distract Solaris while the girls do what they need to do."

Super Shadow nodded his head. "Understood. Now lets go." With that, the three super hedgehogs flew at Solaris.

Rapunzel and Little R looked at the large arm in front of them. "Maybe we can pull them off or something," shouted Rapunzel to Little R. "On three, we pull okay?" Little R shouted back. The two girls used their hair like lassos and lassoed their hair to the arm that was in front of them. "One...two...THREE!" On three, the two girls pulled back on their hair as hard as they could, actually causing Solaris' arms to be raised straight, making him look like he was posing as a letter T.

When his arms raised up on their own, Solaris roared in surprise. He was trying to fend off the three pesky hedgehogs that were attacking him. Two of them were ramming into him while the other was firing off somewhat powerful blasts. Luckily, his shields were blocking all of the hedgehogs' attacks. Solaris quickly thrusted his arms downwards, causing the pulling on both his arms to cease.

The Rapunzels yelled a little bit as they were sharply tugged down by their hair. They managed to get it untangled. "Well, that didn't work," said Rapunzel. She then saw the Sonics and Shadow still holding off Solaris for them. She turned back to Little R, a determined look on her face. "We have to get those arm thingies off. We can't let them be fighting a useless fight for nothing." The two girls lassoed their hair around the arms again and closed their eyes. Suddenly, their hair started to glow brightly.

Solaris started to feel an incredible burning sensation on his arms, causing him to howl in pain. He wanted to flail his arms around to try and lose the burning, but the hedgehogs were causing him too much trouble. He started to launch some spiked purple rocks at them, but they were too fast.

Super Sonic heard Solaris' roar of pain and smiled. "Come on you two, keep it up for a little bit longer."

The Rapunzels continued burning up Solaris' arm shells, not realizing they were even doing it as they pulled on the creature's arms again. Suddenly, due to the massive amount of heat that was being put on Solaris' arm, Rapunzel and Little R's forward pulling and Solaris pulling backwards, the inter-dimensional being's arm shells broke off, releasing the two girls' hair.

While Solaris roared in pain and anger at this loss, the Rapunzels, Sonics and Shadow flew away and re-grouped with each other. "Good work you two," Super Sonic said to Rapunzel and Little R. "Shadow, try to remove its main body," Sonic said.

Shadow nodded his head and flew over to Solaris, a smirk on his face. "A super dimensional being, this is going to be fun." Super Shadow's palms started to glow a bright and intense yellow as he charged up a powerful Chaos Spear strike. A massive burst of his Chaos Spear shot out, striking Solaris' chest dead center.

Solaris roared again after that attack. He had just gotten done recovering from the loss of his arm shells. Out of anger, he started shooting out more rocks, which were easily dodged by the lone hedgehog.

Shadow teleported out of the rock storm and re-appeared in front of Solaris and blasted the creature in the face with another strong burst of his Chaos Spear. While Solaris howled in raging pain, Shadow smirked and teleported out of the way when Solaris brought his arms up to his face. "This is just too easy," he said as he dodged more of Solaris' rocks.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel began to fly over to Shadow's side, which got Super Sonic's attention. The yellow hedgehog turned to Classic Super Sonic and Super Little R. "Lets go help them out." They shot forward, flying side-by-side of Super Rapunzel. The two super hedgehogs shot forward and slammed into Solaris' body shell.<p>

Shadow watched this attack and turned around after dodging an oncoming rock and saw the others coming to help. "About time you got here," Shadow said. "I thought I was going to have all of the fun."

Rapunzel laughed. "We couldn't let that happen, now could we?" she said in a joking manner. She quickly used her hair like a whip and smacked her hair against Solaris' body shell while Little R used her hair to smack Solaris' face.'

Solaris growled as he was being attacked all at once. His body shell had cracks in it. He was tired of this and wanted to end it. He raised his arms, causing tons and tons of rocks to shoot forward at the group of heroes.

The Super Sonics continued to ram Solaris continuously as they weaved in and out of the oncoming rocks' paths, causing more and more cracks to form on Solaris' body shell. This caused some small bits and pieces of it to start falling off.

"Stand aside," said Shadow, causing everyone to back off and get out of the way. Shadow's palms both started to glow with an intense yellow coloration as a large amount of energy began forming. Shadow released the energy and the Chaos Spear struck Solaris, smashing the creature's body shell.

Solaris roared in pain again as his body shell was shattered and blasted off. Soon, his entire body shell started to fall apart, revealing his true body. Solaris was now a golden color. In the center of his body was a spherical object that's texture resembled that of lava. On his back was a long plate with a set of "wings" attached to it. Each wing was made up of five separate segments. There was no head on Solaris now.

Super Sonic and Classic Super Sonic shot forward at Solaris again, slamming into the creature's core. More and more rocks shot at them, but they dodged them all. The rocks' speed had greatly increased as the super hedgehogs flew back.

Super Rapunzel and Super Little R had moved out of the way of the rocks' flow and whipped their hair against the core. They whipped it three more times, but Solaris started to release multiple blue laser beams in every direction, causing them to stop.

Shadow started releasing multiple Chaos Spear shots as he ducked and weaved through the laser beams. All the shots struck the core, great pain to Solaris.

The inter-dimensional being roared in anger and frustration. He raised both his arms and began to swat at the group, but missed them. He was starting to get weaker and weaker as the battle progressed.

Super Sonic took off at super-sonic speeds and shot through the core, emerging from the other side of it and flew back to the others.

Solaris' body started to shake violently, as did the core in the center of his body. The body fell apart, but the core was still floating in midair, shaking like mad.

**((Music stops))**

Eggman watched the core shake around while everyone else around him cheered happily, thinking Solaris was defeated. "Quiet you fools! Solaris' body may have been destroyed, but his core is still there. If it explodes, like it looks like it will, it will destroy our time line and every other time line, causing everything to cease to exist!" Everyone stopped cheering when they heard this.

Solaris' core exploded in an enormous white light that soon started to grow bigger and bigger. Super Rapunzel saw two streams of light start to approach the white black hole. "Eggman! What are those things?" she shouted as she pointed to the light streams.

"Those are time streams. If those are destroyed, our time line will be erased."

Rapunzel quickly turned to Little R. "Quickly, we have to use our hair to stop the time streams from being destroyed more than they already are. Sing the healing song and see if we can save them," Rapunzel said. True to her world, the color all around then was starting to fade away as the time streams got closer and closer to the white light. Rapunzel flew over to one time stream and Little R to the other, where they released their hair into the streams and started to sing.

* * *

><p>Super Sonic, Classic Super Sonic and Super Shadow flew over to the expanding white light, trying to keep their distance so they don't get sucked into it. "Hurry, we have to stop this thing before it sucks in everything," said Sonic. "Maybe a Chaos Control will stop it," said Shadow. The lemon-colored hedgehog started to create a large yellow ball of Chaos Energy in his hands, which grew bigger when Sonic and Classic Sonic joined in whit the energy giving.<p>

* * *

><p>The King and Queen looked at Eggman. "Do you think they'll be able to stop this?" asked the Queen.<p>

Eggman watched the three hedgehogs and the two female humans try to save everything from total elimination. "I don't know."

Eugene and Pascal watched the Rapunzels attach their hair to the streams of time. "They'll be okay Pascal, I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>"Flower, gleam and glow<br>Let your power shine  
>Make the clock reverse<br>Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt  
>Change the Fates' design<br>Save what has been lost  
>Bring back what once was mine<p>

What once was mine"

The Rapunzels sang their song, causing their hair to glow. The two time streams started to heal, but the color to their world was still fading.

* * *

><p><strong>((To Save Time and Space st<strong>**arts playing [Youtube: /watch?v=C4sOO9oihPw]))**

The ball of golden energy was very enormous. The three hedgehogs nodded their heads and launched the ball at the advancing white light. "Chaos Control!" shouted both Super Sonic and Super Shadow. The ball of energy slammed into the white light, causing it to be enveloped in the yellow energy

Super Sonic flew over to Super Rapunzel and Super Little R, with Classic Super Sonic by his side. "Rapunzel, my birthday wish came true...well it sorta did."

Rapunzel looked over to her friend. "What did you wish for?"

"One last adventure with you."

Rapunzel smiled happily. "I'm glad you got your wish granted."

At that moment, the yellow and white energies imploded on themselves, causing a massive explosion of white and yellow energies. The energy enveloped everyone and everything there, including the two time streams that were saved.

**((Music stops))**

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 12<p>

**A/N: **I got done with Chapter 13 (which is the last Chapter before the Credits) done today as well, so hopefully I'll get to upload it too. I'm sorta sad to see this story go by so fast. It's been fun writing it. I hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 13: A New Beginning

((Ok, I put some song links here, but as you can see, they aren't working. So basically, if you want to listen to a song I selected for this chapter, you have to do this. For a link, just put http:/www. than what the link name says like Youtube than add .com and than add the addon that is put after the semicolon, like watch?v=kb8wxZsYcno ;I hope it helps you))

Note: I'm using the title names from the soundtrack (which I created, but own none of the songs on it) so that's why the videos are using different titles that what I label the songs as.

I do not own Sonic and his friends or Tangled.

* * *

><p>"Rapunzel?" asked a male voice. The man's voice got no response. "Rapunzel?"<p>

Rapunzel then snapped out of her trance-like state. "Huh?" she asked, looking over at the man standing beside her.

Eugene, the man she loved, looked at her. "You sorta zoned out there."

"Oh, sorry." Rapunzel had just been reunited with her parents, her real parents, thanks to Eugene Fitzherbert, or Flynn Rider, as he used to go by. She had lost her long blond hair when Eugene came for her and got hurt. Now her hair was short and brown. Her animal friends Maximus the horse and Pascal the chameleon also helped her. Her "mother", Gothel, who had held her in a large tower for most of her life, was now dead.

Everyone around Rapunzel was excited to see her, for she was the lost princess of their kingdom, which was Corona. Children young and old surrounded her. She and Eugene smiled and waved to everyone who had came to see them. Rapunzel managed to see some of her friends from the Snuggly Duckling at the kingdom, some having their dreams come true. Maximus was the new Captain of the Guards and was enjoying his new position. Rapunzel was finally happy with her life and like how she had always been wondering when she was locked up in her tower, her life had finally begun.

* * *

><p><strong>((Rapunzel and Sonic's New Friendship starts playing (start at 3:12 and finish to the end) [Youtube: watch?v=qrPBXYywFNA]))**

Everything moved by in a fast blur, which was normal to the individual who was seeing this. Sonic the Hedgehog had ran all the way here as part of his afternoon run. He never liked to stay still, not even for an instant. He considered this little afternoon run to be part of his vacation across the continents as a well-deserved gift for him saving the world, and probably some of the galaxy, from Eggman's tyranny. He destroyed Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park, which the park was a distraction from the main part of his plan, which was to take over Earth by controlling everyone's mind on there, plus he kidnapped helpless planets and took them over. It was all in a day's work for the heroic little hedgehog.

Sonic ran into the kingdom of Corona, which he had never seen before. He had been meaning to come out here, but Eggman's schemes always interrupted this little sight-seeing trip. He liked the scenery, which was nice, beautiful and peaceful. He stopped once he saw some kind of gathering in the center of the town square. He took off for there, deciding to see what was going on.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel saw something coming towards them in the corner of her eye, but put it aside, thinking it was just in her mind. It did look like a blue blur though.<p>

Eugene also saw the blue blur, but just like Rapunzel, he thought it was just his mind playing a trick on him. _Must be the sun playing a trick on my eyes or something,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Sonic ran by everyone, seeing what was going on. This caused a small breeze to kick up.<p>

* * *

><p>Rapunzel felt the breeze caused by the blue blur, which wasn't as imaginary as she thought before. The breeze whipped through her hair and brought a smile to her face.<p>

Eugene saw her smiling, which caused him to smile as well. "What is it?"

"The breeze, it felt...familiar somehow," Rapunzel replied. She then saw that the blue blur was about to leave. "Hey! Blue blur!" she shouted as loud as she could.

* * *

><p>Sonic heard someone say 'blue blur,' so he stopped and turned around, walking back over to the crowd of people. Once he came at the back of the crowd, he called out to the shouter who called him over. "Who called me?" "I did," said the voice, which was followed by a waving hand that peeked over the crowd. Sonic started to make his way into the crowd, politely saying 'excuse me' and 'pardon me', as he approached the crowd's center.<p>

* * *

><p>When Eugene saw a blue, bipedal hedgehog wearing gloves and shoes approach them, he was kind of surprised. He knew who this was. It was Sonic the Hedgehog. The hedgehog that had saved the world numerous times from the evil Dr. Eggman. "Woah," was all he managed to say.<p>

Rapunzel smiled at the hedgehog. "Hello there. You sure are a fast little guy."

Sonic smiled and laughed. "They don't call me Sonic for nothing."

"Sonic..." Rapunzel said. The name seemed familiar to her, but she can't remember hearing Gothel mention any Sonic while she was in her old tower.

"What are your names?" Sonic asked.

"I'm Eugene Fitzherbert."

"And I'm Rapunzel."

"Nice to meet both of you. My full name is Sonic the Hedgehog."

Rapunzel smiled. "You seem so familiar, like I've met you somewhere before, even though I haven't."

"Maybe you've heard about me when I saved the planet from Dr. Eggman."

"Yeah, maybe that's it." She then felt a little tug from a hand on her dress. She looked down and saw it was one of the girls who helped braid her hair when she first came into the kingdom of Corona for the first time. The little girl had Pascal in her hands and she gently gave the chameleon back to her. "Thank you," Rapunzel said before she turned back to Sonic, Pascal now on her shoulder.

Sonic saw Pascal. "Nice lizard."

"Thanks. This is my best friend, Pascal."

Pascal looked at the blue hedgehog, eying him suspiciously. He'd never seen anything like this creature before.

"Pascal, this is Sonic the Hedgehog," Rapunzel said.

Sonic waved to the chameleon, giving him a thumbs up.  
>Pascal smiled a little bit, squeaking happily. Maybe he and this hedgehog will be good friends after all.<p>

"Say Sonic, how would you like to come with me, Eugene and my parents to the castle and eat with us?" Rapunzel asked.

"Sure," Sonic said. "I am getting a little bit hungry from my traveling. Running around the planet isn't as easy as it looks," he said with a laugh.

Rapunzel and Eugene said bye to everyone in the town square and started to walk back to the castle. "You've been around the world? That's sooo exciting," Rapunzel said.

"Mainly it was because Eggman broke the world apart to release some evil monster that lives inside it," replied Sonic.

Eugene was amazed to be walking beside Sonic the Hedgehog. Someone who had saved the planet gobs of times. He was so nervous, he couldn't say anything without sounding unintelligent.

Sonic looked at Rapunzel. "Do you have any chili-dogs here?"

"Chili-dogs?" Rapunzel asked with a confused look on her face.  
>"Never mind," said Sonic with a chuckle.<p>

"You know what Sonic, I think we're going to be good friends," Rapunzel said with a smile.

"I think you're right Rapunzel," Sonic said, smiling back as the three new friends went back to the castle.

**((Music ends))**

THE END

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 13<p>

**A/N: **Okay, I know the ending is confusing a little. When Chaos Control activated the explosion, it destroyed the timeline that the Sonic Gets Tangled continuity had, but Rapunzel and Little R managed to save and heal the time lines for the Sonic Game Universe and the Tangled Universe. The explosion created by the Chaos Control managed to mold the two timelines together, creating a completely new time line where Tangled took place in the same time line as the original Sonic games. Well, I've had a blast writting this story and I've hoped you had a blast reading it. I'll probably put the credits up tomorrow so wait and see which incarnation of your favorite character's voice actor I chose. Happy 20th Birthday Sonic the Hedgehog. May you continue to run. Also, check out my friend MaximumMik's Sonic/Tangled crossover story and sprite video when it comes out.


	14. Credits

Credits

**((His World - Crush 40 Version starts playing [Youtube: /watch?v=SnKb6GZcnLg]))**

Sonic Gets Tangled 4: Tangled in Time

Characters (in order of appearance):

Rapunzel: Mandy Moore

Sonic the Hedgehog: Jason Griffith

Miles "Tails" Prower: Amy Palant

Amy Rose: Lisa Oritz

Knuckles the Echidna: Dan Green

Vector the Crocodile: Marc Biagi

Cream the Rabbit: Sarah Wulfeck

Espio the Chameleon: David Wills

Charmy Bee: Amy Birnbaum

Dr. Eggman: Mike Pollock

Little R: Delaney Rose Stein

Eugene Fitzherbert: Zachary Levi

The Queen: Jennifer Aniston

The King: Liam Neeson

Written By: Jason Kelley (aka Godzillaatlarge1457)

Tangled and its characters are owned by Walt Disney Studio

Sonic and its characters are owned by Sega Co. Ltd.

All Rights Reserved


End file.
